The Importance of Being A Youkai's Mate
by LianaLyn
Summary: Kagome, Rin and Sango try to adjust to the complexities of being a youkai's mate while trying to maintain a normal life, but they're about to find out there's no such thing as normal when you belong to youkai. Sequel to Importance of Being Kept.
1. The Goddesses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha. I just like to write about them! I have a few of my own characters added for fun.**

**This is the sequel to The Importance of Being Kept. It could stand alone, but it would be a lot more fun to read the first story. Enjoy!**

Shippou took off his baseball cap to wipe the sweat from his brow. For the past hour, he'd walked around campus giving a tour to visitors and new students. It was a nice part-time job that he enjoyed doing. It gave him a chance to meet new people and see what everyone on campus was up to. The group stopped in front of Westwood halls. Shippou wanted to save the best for last. He stretched out his arms grinning excitedly as he showed off his favorite dorm which housed his friends.

"And here is the famous Westwoods Halls. It's the most expensive and popular dormitory on campus. Only the rich can afford to live in its luxury apartment like rooms. It has five floors with two elevators, over ten different floor plans to choose from, and every apartment has a balcony or patio. It also houses some of the most powerful, prestigious, and popular youkai on campus like Inuyasha Taisho, our star quarterback from the youkai football team."

"Inuyasha? The guy who's constantly on sports news every time I turn on the TV?" a guy asked. "Oh man, I watch his games every time Saturday morning. The guy is amazing!"

"We haven't lost yet with Inuyasha on the team," Shippou said proudly. "He's also my best friend," he bragged.

"Really? Inuyasha is so handsome of course he would have a cute little best friend like you," a girl standing in front said.

Shippou blushed. "Um thanks," he continued, "Sesshoumaru Taisho, Inuyasha's, half-brother, also lives there."

"Sesshoumaru!" An excited mumble went through the crowd. "I heard he's a senior and already has billions of dollars."

"He's like the richest guy on campus."

Shippou cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. "Sesshoumaru guards the campus and makes it safe for humans and youkai alike to live here. We've had a very low death rate since he's joined the youkai police force."

"Well, that's good to know," a guy said turning slightly pale.

"And last but not least on our famous person list is Miroku Sagura. Most you already know him from his off campus performances."

"Miroku!" A group of girls screamed at once. "We're his biggest fan club. He's like the hottest college singer out there."

"Forget singing, more like the hottest man out there."

"Oh my goodness I hope we see him."

"Actually girls, Miroku is a youkai. Most people think he's human, but he isn't," Shippou said.

"Miroku is a youkai? How hot is that? That's like hotter than the hottest!" The girls screamed.

Shippou rolled his eyes. 'Good grief,' he thought. He hoped they didn't decide to come here next year. Miroku had enough women chasing after him even though he was mated to Sango. He suppose it was all part of Miroku being an incubus.

"Oh…My...Gods..." a guy said putting emphasis on each of the words.

Shippou turned around to see a young man gawking up the long steps to the dormitory. Whatever had enthralled the young man attracted all the attention of the other guys in the group. They pushed themselves to the front and stared in complete infatuation.

Shippou knew exactly who they were watching. It had to be one or all of the girls walking down the steps. From the men reactions, he'd say it was all the girls. He slowly turned around preparing himself to see the vision of beauties. No matter how many times he saw them, they always managed to stun him. Seriously, the girls should have never been allowed to set foot outside after their transformation from bonding with their youkai mates. They had become far too beautiful for their own good and caused way too much excitement and trouble.

Kagome, Rin and Sango walked, no floated, down the steps. They were too engaged in their conversation with each other to notice the attention they were attracting. Shippou called them "The Goddesses" because they were the most beautiful women on campus, the nickname had caught on and everyone began to know the girls by that name.

Kagome was gorgeous. She had the body of a supermodel. Her legs seem to go on forever. Her hair was long and perfect. It hung down to her waist in a luxurious raven black with snow white highlights. Everything about her seemed to be perfect: her intelligent brown eyes, her glowing golden skin and her dazzling smile.

Rin was a petite little thing that looked so fragile; she almost looked like she'd break. Her beauty resembled that of an angel. She was exquisite with delicate features, pale white skin, long wavy black hair and beautiful silver eyes. She carried herself in a regal manner just like Sesshoumaru.

Sango was the most alluring beauty of the two. Everything about her - the way she moved and spoke - was filled with sensuality. She was slightly taller than the other two with all the curves in the right places and a body built perfectly to lure any man to her. Her eyes were dark, mysterious, and hypnotizing. She wore her long black hair in a high ponytail exposing her sexy high cheek bones, flawless white skin, and full red lips.

"Who are they? They are the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen?" One of the guys whispered as if he was afraid to speak too loudly.

Shippou always laughed at the reactions the guys- human and youkai alike- had whenever the girls passed by. He snickered. "We call them "The Goddesses" they are the mates of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Miroku."

"I knew it," a girl said throwing her hands up in the air. "Women that beautiful always get the beautiful men."

"That's it, I've made up my mind. This is the university I'm going to," one of the guys said seriously.

"Um...if you're going just because of "The Goddesses" then you're better off at another university. Their youkai men are very protective and very possessive of them. You try to hit on those girls and you might just get killed on the spot, that is, if the girls don't beg them to spare your life. Look but don't touch people. And, make it a very quick look, staring too long tends to attract their mates attention."

"Scary..." a girl said.

"I wish I was a youkai's mate. It would be nice to have someone think I'm important," a soft feminine voice caught Shippo's ears.

He looked for the girl who had mumbled to herself. She probably didn't think anyone heard her since she spoke so quietly. He found her standing alone. Shippou could tell she was a human and a very pretty one at that. She couldn't have been no more than 5'2 and stood a few steps from the crowd, probably to keep from being knocked over. Her big beautiful amber eyes widen in surprise when she saw him watching her. Golden brown hair fell in soft curls around her shoulders as she quickly looked away. She wore a cute little yellow dress with lace around the arms and collar.

'She looks just like a living doll,' Shippou thought to himself.

"I can't believe he's going to do it!"

Shocked voices cause him to turn around to see what was going on. He groaned out loud in annoyance when he saw one of the guys making his way to the girls. "Idiot," he mumbled and began walking towards the guy. 'Why don't they ever listen?' he thought.

Kagome, Rin, and Sango were laughing over something they were discussing when the guy appeared in front of them cutting off their path. They stopped and stared at him in surprise.

"Hi," he said blushing deeply, his eyes going from one girl to the next. "I couldn't help but notice you from afar and I had to tell you how beautiful I think you are - all of you."

Rin giggled.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and glanced around hoping Inuyasha wasn't nearby.

Sango looked him up and down wondering what his spirit energy tasted like.

Kagome was the one who finally spoke. "Um, thank you very much. How sweet of you to notice. We'll be on our way now."

The girls smiled at him and tried to pass. The overzealous young man stopped them by holding out his arms blocking their path.

Shippou cursed. "He's going to die," he mumbled. If any of his group saw a human get killed, they'd probably change their minds about attending and the school council would blame him. He did not need this right now.

"Please tell me your names so that I may engrave them in my heart forever," the young man said looking completely love struck.

"Is he for real?" Sango asked.

"Look guy, you don't need to know our names, what you need to do is run away, very far away," Kagome told him in a no nonsense manner.

"But why would I want to run away from such lovely creatures?"

"You don't get it, you just don't get it," Kagome sighed.

"Let him stay," Rin said. "I want to hear more. Tell us, again, how beautiful we are?"

"Rin, you're going to get him killed," Kagome whispered to her.

Sango leaned over and sniffed him. "Mmm, you smell delicious." Her voice became low and husky as she gave him an alluring smile.

He stared into her seductive eyes. "You are so turning me on..." he whispered.

Sango smiled and circled around him as she ran a finger down his back. The young man shivered.

Shippou began to run when he saw Sango beginning to lure in her prey. Whenever she circled around a man and touched him, it meant she was checking out her next meal.

"What are you doing, Sango?" A dark voice suddenly asked behind her. Sango stiffened. She knew it was Miroku before she turned around. "Hi honey..."

"Step away from the human," Miroku ordered.

Sango pouted but did as she was told. "You never let me have any fun."

Kagome swallowed. If Miroku was here that meant...his best friend was somewhere nearby. She winced when she heard him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha growled suddenly appearing between the girls and the guy.

"I'm Mark," the guy turned pale as he stared up at Inuyasha's towering intimidating form.

"Well Mark, why are you harassing the girls? I saw them try to leave and you stopped them," Miroku said crossing his arms.

"I couldn't help myself they're just so beau..." Mark didn't finish.

Inuyasha put his foot in his stomach and sent him flying backwards down the steps. "I don't give a damn what your excuse is. Stay away or die."

Sesshoumaru appeared beside Inuyasha. "Well done little brother." He turned to Rin. "How dare you enjoy compliments from other men."

"Oh boy," Kagome said dryly.

Sesshoumaru sent her a warning look. Kagome smiled at him sweetly. Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. He buried his nose in her neck to see if the strange man had gotten his scent on her. Satisfied, when he didn't smell anything different, he smiled and deeply breathe in her sweet scent.

Shippou caught the guy before his head hit the steps below and sighed in relief. "Didn't I tell you those girls were dangerous? You're lucky their mates didn't kill you."

"I..I.." Mark stuttered and ran back to the group who stared back in shock and awe.

"Sorry guys," Shippou told the angry youkai. "You know how new people can get..." He waved at them and ran away before Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Inuyasha turned their anger on him.

"Tourists, how cute," Rin said watching them leave.

"You will stay away from them!" Sesshoumaru demanded. Tourist. He hated tourist. They were always doing stupid things like this.

Kagome shivered with pleasure as Inuyasha pulled her hair back and licked the teeth marks that permanently stayed between her neck and shoulder. They never seemed to fade because he kept biting her whenever their lovemaking got out control. Rin had the same mark in the same spot. The only one that didn't have it was Sango. They figured it was a dog youkai thing. It was Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's way of marking their territory despite the telling symbols on the girls' foreheads. "Inuyasha," she blushed and tried to pull away from him as he purred in her ear. She suppose he was pleased that she tried to chase away Mark. The other girls had wanted him to stick around for their amusement.

"Mine," Inuyasha whispered in her ear sending erotic shivers down her spine.

Okay, she had to get away from him. She did not need to go to class all hot and aroused because of him. He chuckled softly. She knew he was reading her mind.

"Sango, were you about to feed on that guy?" Miroku asked although he already knew the answer.

"What am I supposed to do when you're not around? Starve?" Sango asked crossing her arms. "We agreed that if you couldn't get to me when I'm hungry then I could snack, remember?"

Miroku growled. "Yeah, but only if you called me and I wasn't able to make it, you didn't call me."

Sango gave him a guilty smile. "Oops, sorry, I keep forgetting that part. Besides, you snack all the time."

"That's because I have to feed you as well as myself," Miroku reminded her.

"Well you wouldn't have to if you'd just let me find my own food."

"Never! I'm the man, I provide."

They stopped when they noticed everyone staring at them with strange looks on their faces. Sango and Miroku had the most interesting arguments. Kagome didn't think she'd ever get use to them discussing people as if they were food.

Rin tilted her head. "Why don't you ever let her feed on her own, Miroku?"

Miroku turned to her, his dark eyes becoming intense with anger as he spoke, "because, men tend to want to have sex with Sango while she's feeding on them. It's a very erotic experience for them and Sango can't stop once she starts, which means, she'll more likely end up having sex with them just to get more of their energy and that's something I cannot allow."

"Yikes," Rin said with a sour expression, "too much info!"

"Come on, I'll walk you to class." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand.

"No, go away, we're having girl time here," Kagome told him.

"Feh," Inuyasha said dragging her with him. "Girl time is overrated."

"Hey!" Kagome said and sighed as she watched the other girls get dragged away too. "I'll talk to you later!" She told them. They all waved good bye to each other as they were pulled in different directions by their mates.

Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha as he walked down the steps with one arm draped lightly around her shoulders. She smiled softly. Three months had passed since she became his life mate. She was still learning new things about herself and Inuyasha. She couldn't believe she had such devastating effects on the guys on campus. Even the girls stopped to stare at her with envious admiration. They had labeled her and her friends "The Goddesses." She shook her head at the silly nick name.

Before, she was a normal student that people hardly knew; now she was one of the most popular girls, other than Rin and Sango, on campus. Everywhere she went people knew her name and spoke to her as if they were excited to see her. When she was alone, people constantly wanted to talk to her and become friends with her. When she was with the girls, she was admired and watched constantly. And, when she was with Inuyasha, she heard people going "Awww don't they make the cutest couple." She and Inuyasha had been labeled in the school's newspaper as the hottest couple on campus. Kagome felt like a nobody who had suddenly turned into a movie star overnight.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a smile when she glanced up at him. He picked up a lock of her white hair and admired the way it gleamed in the sunlight. Never in his life had he been so happy to finally have someone that belonged to him. Everything on Kagome's body, everything about her personality, belonged to him. She was so gorgeous that every guy on campus noticed her no matter where she went. Hell, even he had to stop and stare whenever she passed by. All the girls either wanted to be her best friend or worst enemy. He knew Kagome thought she was only popular because she was his mate. He tried to tell her that being his mate might have gotten people's attention, but it was her wonderful, friendly, personality that made people want to be around her. He knew she would eventually become very popular the first few days he'd known her. Kagome had a smile that could light up the room and she had a way of making people feel good by just being herself. She had a light inside of her that shone brightly and that was what made people want to get close to her and it annoyed the hell out of him when everyone tried to get her attention when he was with her.

"Inuyasha, I forgot to tell you that my class is taking a trip today to visit chefs at some very fancy restaurants. I'm so excited."

Inuyasha frowned. He never liked the idea of Kagome leaving campus without him.

"Will you stop that," she said reading his mind. "I'll be fine. Besides, you know every move I make and I got superhuman strength now. You should cut me some slack."

"The only time you are ever safe is when you're with me," Inuyasha said. "I could care less about your superhuman strength or that I can see where you're at. There are still youkai in the city that can hurt you."

"You are never going to change are you?" Kagome asked laughing softly. She would have gotten annoyed if she didn't love him so much.

"Never, so get used to it," Inuyasha said grumpily. "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know," Kagome shrugged.

"It doesn't feel right when you're not near me," Inuyasha admitted.

"I know, I get the same way," Kagome said. "But it's for the sake of my cooking career. Hey maybe I'll learn something new and cook it this weekend."

Inuyasha's face lit up. He loved Kagome's cooking. He knew she was going to be a famous chef one day. After eating her food, nothing he ate ever measured up to it. "Well, okay, I guess it won't be so bad."

Kagome laughed.

"Just be careful and let me know if something happens and you need me to pick you up. I'll be checking in on you."

"Inuyasha could you try not to do that when I'm with my classmates. They still haven't gotten over the time I nearly passed out when you first did it."

"Don't ask me not to do it. I can't help myself. I have to know where you're at when you're not around me. I need to know you're okay."

Kagome sighed. When he said it that way, she knew she had to give in. "Okay, just don't do anything to make me embarrass myself. I'm still getting use to all of this."

They stopped in front of her building. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He slapped her affectionately on her behind. "Go on to class and behave. I'll be watching!"

Kagome walked away grumbling about missing the days when she had privacy. Inuyasha only laughed as he watched her go into the building. Yep, the days couldn't get any sweeter than this. He turned around whistling happily to himself as he walked away.

**A/N: Oh and please check my profile for current statuses on the stories and detailed descriptions. Thanks everyone!**


	2. Inuyasha's Possessiveness

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone. It seems like I won't be able to update as much as I want, but you will be getting updates, even if it's once a week. You will never have to wait once a month, I hate waiting that long to update myself. Anyway, this chapter has a lemon at the end so just letting you know ahead of time. I hope you enjoy it!**

Kagome couldn't believe the delicious foods that were being prepared and baked right in front of her eyes. Her instructor had taken the class to an elegant French restaurant where they had experience what went on in the kitchen. Kagome was having the time of her life so much, that she hadn't noticed Inuyasha checking in on her. The food was vibrant and colorful, the smells were delicious, and the chefs were all dressed in white uniforms with cute hats on top of their heads. She could definitely see herself running her own restaurant one day and being the top chef.

"Class I'd like you to me Peru." Their instructor Totosai smiled proudly at the handsome French man. "He's originally from France and the top chef here. He has graciously made the time out of his busy schedule to answer any question you might have about cooking French cuisine."

Kagome stared at the handsome man with the golden blonde hair as the students eagerly began to ask him questions. Since most of them were asking the same questions she would have asked, she kept quiet and just admired her surroundings. After a few minutes, she noticed Peru staring in her direction and ignoring the other students. Whoever had gotten his attention, he seemed completely captivated by them. Kagome looked behind her to see who he was watching. The sound of a male's gentle laughter dangerously close to her made her quickly turn around. She found herself face to face with Peru.

He stared down at her with beautiful dark green eyes and gave her the most charming smile. At that exact moment, she felt Inuyasha inside of her. He didn't blink in and blink out like he usually did, this time he stayed right along with her. Kagome could feel his emotions. He was suspicious and irritated at the young man for staring down at Kagome like she was one of his deserts.

"And who might you be?" Peru asked in his French accented voice. "I could not help but notice your beauty from afar."

"I'm Kagome," Kagome said blushing slightly at his intense staring. She could feel Inuyasha's anger building to a slow rage inside of her.

"It's very nice to meet you, Kagome. You are the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid eyes on," Peru bent down and took her hand in his. Before Kagome could stop him, he kissed it.

Inuyasha exploded inside of her. She tried to control his rage, but couldn't.

"FUCK OFF FRENCH BOY BEFORE I KILL YOU"

Kagome let out a gasped and covered her mouth. Her eyes were wide with shock. Had those words just came out of her mouth? She had sounded just like Inuyasha. His voice had became hers. Inuyasha had somehow managed to possess her!

Peru stumbled over his workers as he backed away from Kagome, looking at her with a horrified expression on his face. He turned to Totosai. "I don't know what your game is old man, but you better get that monster out of here!" He yelled angrily. "Demons are not allowed in this restaurant!"

Demon? He thought she was a demon? To say Kagome was humiliated was putting it lightly. She wished the floor would open up and swallow her. She could still feel Inuyasha's rage causing her heart to beat rapidly in her chest. She was so going to kill him when she got home.

"Forgive us, Peru, I had no idea she would react like this. You see, she's newly mated and her..." Totosai tried to apologize but Peru cut him off.

"I don't care what she is, get the hell out of my restaurant and never bring your students here again!" Peru snapped. His face was red and his eyes were blazing as he marched away.

Everyone turned to look at Kagome, some in horror, others in disgust , and a few with pity in their eyes. Totosai pulled Kagome aside. "Kagome can you try to keep your hanyou under control?"

"I'm so sorry, Totosai. I didn't mean to get us kicked out. Inuyasha is still going through his territorial phase."

"Believe it or not Kagome, Inuyasha's father and I use to be good friends. I use to make weapons for him a long time ago when he was younger. Now all I can do is master the art of cooking with my fire's breath for a living. If he's anything like his father, Inuyasha won't ever get over his territorial phase. It's not a phase, my dear, it's who Inuyasha is. You have to make him understand that he has to learn to control himself or he will eventually ruin your chances of trying to live your dream. When you yelled at Peru, your eyes turned red and fangs appeared in your mouth, even your voice changed. It was a sight to terrify anyone coming from such as sweet girl as yourself."

"Oh gods, I'm mortified..." Kagome whispered as she covered her face with her hands.

Totosai patted her on the back. "There, there now. You will be okay." He turned to the other students. "Well I think we've had enough lessons for one day. Let's thank these nice gentlemen for showing us around head back to the bus."

The students thanked the chefs who were brave enough to stay after Kagome's outburst. Kagome left with her head down, too embarrassed to look anyone in the face.

"Hello," a female voice said beside her as she sat on the bus alone in her seat. No one was willing to sit beside her after the incident at the restaurant. She was surprised someone was talking to her. She looked up to see a strange, yet pretty girl staring down at her. Everything about her seemed "white". Her skin was white, her hair was white, even the flower she wore in it was white, except her eyes, they were black as midnight and empty. Kagome shivered slightly as those soulless eyes watched her. The girl had on white shorts and a white t-shirt; she wore white sandals on her feet. "Mind if I sit down?"

Kagome shook her head slowly and scooted to the side to make room. "I don't remember seeing you in our class," she said looking at her curiously.

"Oh, I'm new. You know how the school is always getting late transfer students. My name is Kanna and you're Kagome right?"

"How do you know my name?" Kagome asked. She couldn't help but think she was sitting right beside a ghost.

"Everyone knows you. You're the most popular girl in school. Inuyasha's mate right?"

Kagome nodded, although she didn't feel like being his mate at the moment.

"What's that like...being with a youkai? I mean you were human right?"

Kagome blinked. No one had ever been brave enough to talk about her transition, except for her close friends, Rin and Sango. "Yeah, I'm still human, just half."

"And you carry his traits now? I mean his DNA?"

"Well I never thought of it that way, but I guess you can say that. Why?" Kagome wondered why she was so interested.

"Because I saw the change in you like everyone else," Kanna said. "You were like a completely different person."

"Oh," Kagome said. "Totally embarrassing," she mumbled. "Aren't you afraid of me? Everyone else seems to be."

Kanna shook her head and smiled. Kagome swallowed, even her smile was empty. It didn't light up those soulless eyes or her face. "I'm not exactly normal either if you can tell." Kanna said softly.

"Are you...human?" Kagome asked not knowing how to be sensitive about it.

Kanna laughed softly.

Kagome didn't feel any joy or humor in it.

"I'm human. I just have a condition. Most people would say I'm albino, but my eyes aren't pink."

"Oh I see," Kagome said relaxing a little. At least, she had something to feel secure about now.

Kanna saw the relief on Kagome's face and laughed again. "Did I freak you out? I always have that impression on people when they first meet me. They don't quite know what to make of me."

"Sorry," Kagome said. "I should not be the one feeling strange about anything after what I did."

"I wouldn't blame yourself over that. It seemed it was Inuyasha's fault not yours."

"Yeah," Kagome said smiling a little.

"What's it like being mated to a youkai? Do you have his powers? Are you two bonded?"

Kagome felt Inuyasha in her head again_."I don't like her. She asks too many personal questions for someone you've just met." _

_"Shut up Inuyasha, you're in enough trouble already. Besides, I like her a lot. She's the only one nice enough to treat me like a normal person after your temper tantrum." _

_"Kagome...I'm sorry..." _

Kagome broke contact with him. She was surprised at how easy it was to cut their mental bond when she was angry. She looked at Kanna who was waiting for her to answer her.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I zoned out a little there."

Kanna gave her a knowing look and smiled. "I just wanted to know what it was like to be mated to a youkai. You know, with you being human and all."

"Very strange," Kagome said truthfully. "It's like being reborn all over again and trying to get use to your new body."

"Wow," Kanna said. "That's crazy."

"You don't know the half of it," Kagome said relieved that she could talk to someone on the bus like normal.

"Well I think it's cool," Kanna said.

"You do?" Kagome looked at her in surprise.

Kanna nodded.

Kagome smiled.

"We should hang out sometime," Kanna suggested. "I'm still kind of new here at the university. Us strange girls got to stick together."

Kagome laughed. "Sure, I'd like that."

The bus ride home was pleasant with Kanna beside Kagome. They talked mostly about the university and Kagome told her about all the strange things that went on there. By the time they got back on campus and got off the bus, Kagome felt completely comfortable around her new friend. They waved good bye to each other and promised to have lunch together after swapping numbers. Kagome smiled as she walked across the campus to her dormitory. She felt a whole lot better than earlier. She opened her mind to see where Inuyasha was so she could avoid him. Luckily for her, he was at football practice. She must have surprised him because he suddenly stumbled with the ball and fell face down on the ground. His teammates tackled him and piled on top of his body. 'Serves him right, the jerk,' Kagome thought. She was definitely sleeping in her own room tonight.

_"The hell you are,"_ she heard Inuyasha's irritated voice in her head. Kagome ignored him and got into the elevator to go to her room.

_"Take a shower,"_ Inuyasha told her.

"What?" Kagome said out loud causing some of the students in the elevator with her to turn in her direction.

_"I don't want Peru's scent all over you when I get home. What type of French name is that anyway? He's probably a fake!"_

"Inuyasha, you can't order me to take a shower. Besides he only kissed my hand," Kagome told him.

_"That's enough. No man physically touches you unless I know them."_

"You are ridiculous, Inuyasha."

The students looked around to see where Inuyasha was at on the elevator. They stared back at Kagome in confusion.

_"Woman, if you don't take a shower. I'll throw you in there myself when I get home,"_ Inuyasha threatened.

"Oh I'd like to see you try!" Kagome challenged him.

Inuyasha growled and broke their mental contact.

"Umm, Kagome, are you okay?" One of the students asked.

She stared at them in embarrassment as she realized she'd been speaking out loud. She laughed nervously. "Oh yeah, just thinking out loud to myself. I study way too hard."

They looked as if they didn't believe her, but let her get off the elevator without asking more questions to Kagome's relief. She went to her apartment, flopped down on the couch, and took out her books from her backpack to study.

Two hours later, she was awaken by warm water running over her body. She screamed in shock and tried to scramble away. Two strong arms held her close to a muscular body.

"Stop struggling, it's just me," Inuyasha's voice was muffled from the running water.

"How did you manage to get in my apartment? The door was locked."

"I broke it," Inuyasha said as he soaped up her naked body along with his.

"You broke into my apartment?" Kagome asked in amazement. "Did you forget you have a key?"

Inuyasha didn't answer her. He was too busy staring down at her, his golden eyes were turning darker with desire. "How could you be angry at me for not wanting other men near you? Look at you, you're so beautiful, I can hardly stand it."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said determine not to let him get to her, although her heart was already pounding in anticipation and her body began to quickly respond to his. "Don't change the subject!"She gasped when he lifted both her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He leaned her back against the bathroom wall and began to place soft kisses down her neck. "I mean it. I'm very angry at you!" Kagome said even though she was growing weaker with each kiss. His lips found her breasts. Kagome let out a squeak when his mouth covered a hard nipple and began to suck lightly. "I...I..." Kagome mumbled as he swirled his hot tongue around her aroused nipple and drew it deeper into his mouth. Damn him. She'd forgotten what she was going to say.

Inuyasha pulled away from her and aligned her body against his. She could feel him, hard and throbbing against her pelvic. "I want you so badly," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I can't wait..." He entered her with one forceful thrust causing them both to moan out loud. "You're already so wet for me," he whispered hotly in her ear as he began to move slowly inside of her. "And always so fucking tight. How do you stay so small when I take you every damn night?" He said in wonder.

Kagome wondered about it herself. Inuyasha was huge inside of her, stretching her to her limits and then, stretching her passed it. She always wondered if she wasn't so aroused, if it would actually hurt when he took her. But the problem was that she was always ready for him. He only had to look at her with those beautiful golden eyes filled with passionate erotic promises and she'd stop dripping like a leaky faucet. It amazed her how quickly her body responded to him, and the fact that she had no control over it was a little scary. Then again, it seemed Inuyasha had no control over himself when it came to her either which made her feel a lot better.

He began to move faster inside of her. His strong arms held her hips tightly to him as the wall supported her back. "Inuyasha," she gasped when he began to thrust deeper, harder.

"I love it when you say my name like that," he whispered between harsh breaths. "You feel so damn good, Kagome. What the hell did I ever do to deserve you?"

Kagome felt the heat rising in her body. She tensed around him and knew she was on the verge of having an orgasm. She wanted to make it last. It was too soon. Inuyasha must have sense she was trying to hold back. He began to pound into her harder and faster.

"No..." Kagome managed to gasp not wanting the wonderful feeling to end. Each stroke brought her the most intense pleasure she'd ever felt in her life.

"Cum for me, Kagome. I want to feel your orgasm and know that I'm the only one that can bring you this amount of pleasure. You're mine. You hear me? No man has a right to touch you, except me!"

Kagome let out a loud cry as she exploded in his arms. Inuyasha held her tightly, possessively. He could feel her milking him, squeezing him as she came. "Mine," he whispered as he lost control and pounded into her, branding her to him like he'd done every night. "Mine," he declared again as his hot seed spilled inside of her and his fangs bit into the side of her neck. Kagome winced at the slight pain, but was too overcome with desire to stop him. She ran her hands down his broad muscular back as he throbbed wildly inside of her and groaned harshly in her ear. She knew no matter how many times they did it, the experience was just as mind blowing to him as it was to her. Afterwards, he always became peaceful and happy, as if all his troubles left him in that special moment they shared. He'd look at her with such a humble and worshipping expression it was enough to cause her to blush and melt her heart. She could never be angry at him when he looked at her that way. Their physical bonding always seemed to tame the demon inside of Inuyasha, but she wondered if she could also tame him emotionally and mentally as well. It would make her life so much easier.


	3. Sesshoumaru's Life

**A/N: I know it's been awhile. Sorry! Just can't write like I use to anymore since things been major busy for me. By the way, this story is more "adult" than the last one so just a warning. Lemons and gore in this one, that just don't sound right together. LOL! Hope you enjoy! Be sure to check my profile for new changes with my stories and updates. **

Sesshoumaru descended gently to the ground from the top of the highest building in the middle of campus. Astonished students watched him in fascination. He reminded them of an angel with his long silver hair whipping around his beautiful, yet masculine features. In a way, he was their guardian angel since he helped protect everyone from the youkai that wrecked havoc in their lives. He wore tan color dress pants and a white shirt opened at the chest with a high collar. A simple style, yet on Sesshoumaru, it looked like he was advertising for a fashion magazine. The students scattered away when his feet hit the ground. Sesshoumaru, landing in the middle of campus, was not a good thing. It meant something was wrong. Students knew to keep away from him when he was working, unless they wanted to lose their life in the midst of a fight.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes seemed to pierce the ground. He was looking for something underneath it. The ground had risen into a short hill attracting his attention before collapsing flat again. He hadn't been able to smell the youkai because it was under the ground, but his keen eyesight had noticed. The school newspaper had always helpful when locating evil youkai that feasted on the students at the university. He read articles about kids disappearing in certain spots or finding bodies in strange places. This week the article had announced finding a student completely buried in the dirt with only a hand sticking above ground. His lower body was missing.

A worm youkai. Sesshoumaru hated the dirty nasty things. If he had known ahead of time, he wouldn't have put on his new clothes. Its scent was easier to detect once he was on ground. He walked around tuning in on it until the scent grew stronger. Smirking, he struck the ground with both hands creating an intense vibration that frightened the worm and sent it rushing to the surface. The worm burst through making a shrill scream that was loud enough to hurt the eardrums of the students nearby. It immediately starts crawling away as fast as it could. Sesshoumaru grabbed the tail, but it broke off in his hands and kept crawling away. A half digested body fell out it. Sesshoumaru nearly gagged at the stench and went after the youkai.

Rin was just coming from class when she saw the worm youkai heading straight in her direction. She gasped at how ugly the thing was. It was brown, covered in dirt and the size of a car with a gaping mouth that was lined with very sharp teeth. Instead of running in terror like the other students, she stood her ground and watched in disgust. It must have sensed her because it went underground again and began to burrow its way towards her.

Sesshoumaru's heart nearly stopped when he saw Rin in the path of the worm youkai. Why was she just standing there watching it tear the surface of the ground to get to her? "Rin" he yelled in her head. "Get out of the way!" Caught off guard at seeing Rin, Sesshoumaru knew he wasn't going to make it to her in time. The ground exploded in front of her sending dirt and rocks flying everywhere and blinding Sesshoumaru. "NOO!" he yelled aloud fighting through dirt and coughing as it filled his lungs. He couldn't see her, but he could sense her. She wasn't hurt. She wasn't even afraid. When he reached her, all he could do was stop and stare in complete shock.

Rin, his little fragile and very petite Rin, was holding the gigantic worm over her head with both hands and giving him a huge smile. "I got it!" she yelled excitedly as the worm wiggled violently to get out of her small hands. "Had to dig my nails into it to hold it," she said as black liquid began to run down her arms.

Sesshoumaru's heart was pounding. He knew that Rin had gained some of his strength after mating with her, but he never thought to test how strong she truly was, until now. Still, the worm youkai was dangerous and Rin didn't know anything about it. "Rin, put the worm down," he told her as calmly as he could and hoped she'd listen to reason instead of showing off her new powers. Ofcourse, it wouldn't be Rin if she didn't want to show off in front of him.

"Look, Sesshoumaru, I caught it. Didn't think I could do it, did you?" She began to wave the worm side to side over her head.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru snapped at her angrily. "Give me the worm!"

The liquid that was slowly seeping out of the worms body unto Rin's arms suddenly began to burn. She screamed in pain and dropped it to rub off the acid like gook. The worm screeched again when it dropped to the ground and turn to attack her. Sesshoumaru got in front of her just as its mouth was to go over her head and sliced through it with his poison claws. The body split into and fell to the ground wiggling a few seconds before it stopped.

Rin hadn't even noticed the danger she was in. She was too busy trying to wipe off the black liquid that seemed to be soaking into her skin. "It burns!" she yelled at Sesshoumaru with tears in her eyes. He picked her up and took her to the nearest fountain - since the dorm was too far away - and stuck her arm into the water. He scrubbed her skin furiously watching as the black liquid floated off Rin's delicate skin into the water. The burning eased away and Rin sighed in relief.

"Rin, are you okay?" Sesshoumaru wanted to know.

She nodded and he lifted her arms out of the water. The skin was red; blisters were already beginning to form. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. "What were you thinking?" he asked angrily. "That youkai could have killed you!"

Rin blinked at him with big eyes looking like a kitten that just got caught doing something it wasn't supposed to. "I was just trying to help."

"This, Sesshoumaru, doesn't need your help. I have never needed your help!" Sesshoumaru shook her again, and then held her close.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry. What's the use of having these powers if I can't help you?" Rin mumbled against his chest.

"It's to keep you safe when I can't. You could have easily gotten away from the worm, yet you chose to stay and endanger both our lives. Rin, you must take our mating seriously. If you die, so will I. I will not be able to go on without you," he pulled her away from him so he could stare into her eyes. "Do you understand?"

She nodded, feeling his intense emotions for the first time. Sesshoumaru, the most dangerous youkai in the city who was never afraid of anything, was terrified of losing her. She could feel the way his heart had raced in his chest when he saw the worm youkai going after her, the dreaded feeling of getting to her too late. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Promise me you will never do anything as foolish as that again!" Sesshoumaru spoke harshly.

He was furious at her, she suppose she couldn't blame him. "I promise," she said quickly.

**Sesshoumaru's Apartment**

He scooped her up in his arms and flew to the dormitory.

"Ow, oww..." Rin whined as Sesshoumaru wrapped bandages around her burnt skin.

"Punishment, for your foolishness," Sesshoumaru said.

"You don't have to be so mean about it. I was only trying to help," Rin said in her defense.

"You can help by staying safe and acting as if you have common sense. If you are confronted with a youkai, run- you are a lot faster than you use to be- and if you cannot outrun it then defend yourself the best you can until I can reach you, but never face a youkai of your own will, Rin. You are stronger than humans, true, but not stronger than a youkai. Luckily, the worm youkai happen to be a weaker one."

"You are never going to let this go are you? You're going to continue to scold me for the rest of week," Rin said with a sigh.

"I'm going to have Jinko and Galieo guard you again. It was against my better judgment to let you roam free. "

"No! Sesshoumaru! Please don't have those two follow me again. I promised you I wouldn't do it again," Rin protested.

"You were reborn as half youkai, Rin. I have to make sure you are protected at all times until you understand your new powers and the dangers of other youkai. Just because you're strong doesn't mean you are invincible."

"Point taken with the burns," Rin mumbled.

Sesshoumaru finished bandaging up her arms. "They will heal soon, until then, stay here for the rest of the evening."

"I can barely move them. It hurts every time I wiggle my fingers," Rin said wiggling her fingers.

"Then stop wiggling them," Sesshoumaru told her. He watched as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen. He couldn't get the image of the worm youkai attacking Rin out of his mind, the first image of it heading straight towards her and she just standing there watching it with this calm determined look on her face and the second of the worm springing over her small body to decapitate her head. He shivered. Nightmares...he would have nightmares for a very long time.

The sound of glass shattering on the kitchen floor sent him rushing to her side. Rin gave him a frustrated look and walked away. She had dropped a glass of water on the floor. Sesshoumaru sighed and quickly cleaned up the mess, then filled another glass for her. He found her sitting on the couch pouting.

"I can't do anything. I hate feeling useless," she crossed her arms out of habit and then yelled in pain.

Sesshoumaru realized he wouldn't be able to go back to work until her arms completely healed. Otherwise, she'd probably get herself into more trouble. "Drink," he commanded and put the glass to her lips. She did as she was told until it was empty then fell back on the couch.

"You are not useless, never useless," he sat the glass down on the coffee table and pulled her into his arms. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. "I can think of many things you can do that I cannot."

Rin gave him a hint of a smile as he sat her on the bed and began to take off her shoes. "And what would those things be?"

"You can give me unfathomable pleasure, enough to bring this Sesshoumaru down to his knees and beg for more."

"Mmm, I like that," Rin said with a smile. "But is that all I'm useful for?"

"What else is there?" Sesshoumaru said arrogantly.

Rin slapped him upside the head, hard, then screamed in pain, "Damn, I keep forgetting!"

"Do not curse, it doesn't become you, Rin," Sesshoumaru said as he rubbed his head.

"Sesshoumaru, is that the only thing you see me as, a mate that gives you good sex?"

"Not good, never good, beyond good...words cannot describe it..."

Rin realized he was teasing her. She glared at him.

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Rin, how can you ask me such a question when you know you are my life? You bring me joy every day you are with me. I have never experienced true happiness until I found you. You always here for me, to love and support me, even when I do not ask of it, I am humbled by it. What else do you need to do Rin except be here for me and perhaps give me sons and daughters. I am not looking for an equal in my mate."

Rin watched as he took handcuffs from the closet and walked to her with a hungry look in his eyes. She blinked in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Punishing you," Sesshoumaru said darkly. He locked the handcuffs around her wrist and attached them to the headboard.

Rin tried to wiggle free. The handcuffs were made out of a soft, plush material, strong enough to hold wrists and soft enough to not hurt her arms. "How long have you had these things?" She cried out in alarm when she realized she couldn't get free. "Sesshoumaru! Get me out of these things!"

Sesshoumaru unzipped her dress and pulled it down her body. He unfastened her bra and ripped away her panties. Rin laid naked before him looking helpless and delectable in the hot pink handcuffs he'd put on her. "I was wondering if I'd ever get to use them. Now is perfect. They are to keep you from hurting yourself while I punish you for being a very bad mate."

"Sesshoumaru, this isn't fair!" Rin watched as he undressed that magnificent body of his and begin to stop struggling. She hated the things he could do to her, like make her entire body go weak whenever she saw him naked.

"This Sesshoumaru almost lost his mate today. Do not expect me to go easy on you," was the last thing Rin could remember him saying before he made her forget everything else.

Rin woke up later that night, wrapped tightly in Sesshoumaru's arms, his large body wrapped protectively around her. Memories of what they had done together, well actually, what he had done to her, had her blushing from head to toe. There wasn't an inch of skin on her body, except her arms, that he hadn't tasted, licked, nibbled, teased. She could still feel him kissing her down there, his tongue deep inside her doing things to her that she never thought was possible, telling her how sweet she tasted and how addictive she was, and driving her insane until she nearly passed out from the intense orgasm that had shook her entire body. Then he took her, hard and deep, as she was still recovering. She had wanted to hold him so bad, to caress his body, to run her nails down his back and hold on tight as he forced her into another amazing orgasm, but she couldn't, which had been very frustrating. The last words he had told her - before she blacked out by the overwhelming pleasure he'd given her - was that she should remember this night and realize how he felt when he thought he'd almost lost her, to never be able to hold her in his arms would have been the death of him. He certainly had a way of making her understand him even if he did go about it in a dark delicious way. But, that was Sesshoumaru, a youkai no one messed with, not even her.

She was getting aroused again just thinking about the things he had did to her. She blushed when he sniffed the air in his sleep, even now he could smell her arousal. He pulled her closer to him and ran his tongue slowly over the fang marks on the side of her neck. Rin's body responded his arms. She trembled and let out a soft moan wondering why it didn't hurt whenever he marked her. He would sink his fangs deep into her skin and she would cry out from pleasure, never from pain. His tongue continued to lap over the sensitive area causing Rin to wiggle in his arms. She noticed he did it a lot at night as he held her as if unconsciously taking comfort from it. "Mine," Sesshoumaru growled softly still half-asleep and rolled her over onto her back. He opened his eyes for a moment to stare into her as he laid on top of her. He was aroused again, hard and ready for her. Rin wasn't sure she could go through this again. He was always so big and she was always sore afterwards, and yet she felt her body preparing her for him, becoming wet. He wrapped her legs around his waist and sunk deep inside of her causing her to gasp out loud. "Always, mine..." he demanded as he waited for her to adjust to his huge size. "Yes," Rin said running her fingers through his long silver hair and hands down his broad back. She realized he'd untied her and that her arms had completely healed, one of the benefits of being a youkai's mate. "I love you," she whispered as he began to move inside of her.

"My life..." he whispered back to her staring deeply into her eyes with a serious expression.

"I know," Rin whispered. "I know how much I mean to you. I'm sorry for scaring you so badly."

He closed his eyes and buried his face in the side of her neck as he began to move within her stroking her deeply, slowly, this time making love to her tenderly. Rin sighed happily.

**The next day, outside the dormitory**

"Angel, angel..." the boy whispered as he lay on the ground slowly healing from the beautiful woman small hands against his chest.

"I'm not an angel," she told him.

She certainly looked like one. The attack had come out of nowhere. He'd was walking with a group of friends when they'd been attacked by a very large youkai that looked like a natural demon. He'd wondered who had let such a thing loose on campus? It had grabbed him threw him on the ground and began to stomp on his chest. He'd watched his friends get ripped apart by it, he'd been the lucky one, although every bone in his body seemed to have been broken. Sesshoumaru and his friends had quickly taken care of it. He would have to thank him later if he survived. Suddenly a very beautiful woman appeared before him, so beautiful she took his breath away. The sun light made her skin radiant almost ethereal in appearance. Her long black hair hung over one shoulder and folded on the ground beside him as she moved close enough to tell if he was still breathing that when he saw her eyes. Eyes like nothing else in the world, he'd ever seen, a stunning sparkling silver framed with long thick lashes. Crystal tears fell from them and dropped on the side of his cheek warm and delicate. "Don't die," she had begged him. Did he look that bad for her to cry over him? She had laid her hands on him and a white light had engulfed his entire body. Warmth spread throughout him and he could feel his bones mending together.

"I can't believe it," Jinko said in shock as he and Galieo stood beside Rin and watched her heal the dying boy.

Sesshoumaru watched; his expression serious. It seemed Rin had also developed his powers to heal, something just as shocking to him. They had destroyed the creature that ran rampant on the school grounds destroying everything in its sight. The stupid student that Rin was healing now had been messing around with black magic and conjured up a real demon. It was one thing to protect the students from harm when they were innocent, but when they brought it on themselves, Sesshoumaru didn't want to waste his time on them. One of his friends, one that didn't make it, had told Sesshoumaru that they had been promised to be turned into a youkai by Naraku if they conjured up a real demon and asked for its help. Any student stupid enough to believe Naraku deserved to die, especially since they had put his mate in danger. The students lived in the same dorm as he; luckily, the demon had appeared outside the dorm instead of inside or worse in someone's room. Still, Rin, Kagome and Sango walked back and forth to the dorm all day, it hit too close to home and for that reason, the students' actions were unforgivable. Sesshoumaru had no pity for the dying human. However, his sensitive little Rin did. She had inherited so many traits from him, but not his coldness. Sometimes, he wished she had. She had seen the boy lying in front of the steps bleeding to death, bones broken, and she had ran to him. Sesshoumaru hadn't wanted her to see, Rin was still very sheltered, she was too delicate to see something like this. He was angry with Jinko and Galieo for not keeping a closer eye on her as he battled the demon.

"Rin do not use all of your energy," Sesshoumaru warned her standing behind her like her guardian angel.

"It's done," Rin said softly and moved away as the light from her hands faded. She tried to rise, but her knees gave out.

Sesshoumaru growled and caught her. He picked her up in his arms and glared down at the healed boy. "You were lucky this time that my Rin saved you. Had it been me, I would have watched you die." Sesshoumaru stepped over the boy and carried a very weak Rin up the steps.

"Sesshoumaru, why are you so cruel to people?" Rin wanted to know. She had always known this side of him, it didn't come as a surprise to her, and she was happy he had never shown it to her, but still it bothered her when she witnessed how cold he could be to people he didn't care about, which was very few.

"He endangered your life and our friends by conjuring the demon in the dormitory. Rin, if the demon had appeared inside our apartment with you alone..." Sesshoumaru didn't continue. "Why should I care about him when he put so many lives in danger?"

Rin sighed. She understood Sesshoumaru's anger, but she wondered if being a youkai was the cause of his coldness? Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru was a full-blooded youkai; his ideals in life were so vastly different from hers. Sometimes, she was afraid of Sesshoumaru, not that he would hurt her, but the destruction he could cause to the entire campus if anything happened to her. He protected the campus now, but she knew without a doubt, he did it because she lived there, but what would happen if something happened to her on campus, if she died by the hands of someone here? Now that they were mated, would Sesshoumaru completely loose it? Would he kill everyone? Was she the only thing standing between his good and dark side?

**Narkau's Apartment**

"How did our little plan go?" Naraku asked Kanna when she walked into his living room.

"The demon appeared outside the dormitory instead of inside. It seemed to be only after the student that participated in raising it and the students that got in its way," Kanna said.

"So, none of the others were hurt?"

"Inuyasha and Kagome was not there, neither was Miroku and Sango. However, Sesshoumaru was there like usual and destroyed the creature. Rin, his mate, healed one of the boys who told Sesshoumaru everything."

Naraku picked up a vase and threw it upside the wall in anger. "Never mind," he said suddenly relaxed again. "It was a random plan. At least you have managed to befriend one of my enemies, Kagome."

Kanna nodded. "She is very easy to fool."

"The women are all friendly and open which makes them easy targets, except Sango, that one I will have to keep an eye on to expose her weakness."

"Do you really believe by destroying the mates of the youkai you hate, that they will also be destroyed with them?" Kanna asked.

"My poor Kanna, like me, you don't know what it's like to love or find a mate. We will never be able to do those things and because of it, we will be stronger than they can ever be. Their mates are their weakness, nothing else can destroy the powerful youkai and once they're gone. I will take over this campus and perhaps the city."

"Yo Naraku, don't forget us," said a wolf youkai pouring himself a drink.

There were several youkai in Naraku's apartment. Like Naraku they wanted to take over also, but they had different reasons. They called themselves the "Youkai Pure Bloods". They believed that human and youkai should remain separate species. They hated the any youkai or human that mixed their blood with each other and they hated half-breeds like Inuyasha. One thing Naraku hadn't told them or anyone else was that he was also half youkai and human. Unlike the others, Naraku hid his secret well using a variety of spells to cover up his human scent.

Two wolf youkai were from Koga's tribe, banished for their rowdy behavior that caused shame and harm to rest of the wolves. The leader of the "Youkai Pure Bloods" looked completely and utterly human. He was a very handsome man with blonde hair and blue eyes, but he was a demon to the very bone and an evil one at that. The other youkai were animal like and others human like with tails and horns.

"As long as we can get rid of the vile human creatures carrying our blood and the disgusting youkai that gave it to them, we will help you in any way we can," Jacob, the leader said. "Such horrors should not be allowed to walk the campus grounds."

"That dummy Sesshoumaru still doesn't know who actually fired the poison arrow into his beloved Rin's body," one of the wolf youkai laughed.

"And yet, he managed to heal her, even though it was his own poisonous blood. His mother had a hunch he would turn her soon, which was why she called us since the bitch Kagura would have nothing to do with it. Unfortunately, we ended up hurrying the process of him binding to that human instead of ending it," Jacob said angrily.

"Trials and misfortunes," Naraku said. "If you at first you don't succeed kill and kill again."

They laughed at Naraku's dry joke although none thought it was that funny.

"I don't understand why you insist on sleeping with the human, Kikyo," Jacob said in disgust.

"She has her uses," Naraku said smiling evilly.

He turned to Kanna. "Why don't you invite your new friend, Kagome, to a certain rave over the weekend? And if you can, bring her friends."

Kanna nodded and left as quietly as she came.


	4. Miroku's Obsession

The concert was thrown on the beach a few miles from the university; most of the students were there. The night air was cool against Sango's skin. She used to love the thrill of performing as a human. Now she realized that thrill came from the people around her. Their excitement spiced up their life force and made her feeding very fulfilling. Sango made her way through the crowd of people towards her beloved who was singing on stage.

Miroku

None of the women could resist him, not even her. Words could not describe Miroku in his moment of glory on stage. When Miroku performed, he like Sango, possessed an otherworldly beauty that caused his pale skin to glow in the moonlight and his dark brown eyes to hypnotize anyone who stared into them. He stood above hundreds of people singing with a smooth, sexy voice that lured in his prey like insects to a bright light.

Miroku

Her dark god, her reason for living, sensual, strong, virile, dangerous and hers, all hers. His eyes found hers when she neared the stage. He bent down on one knee and reached for her. His hair had gotten longer over the past few months and whipped around his shoulders in the wind as she gave him her hand. He pulled her on stage gracefully and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

The roar when was deafening when Sango got on stage. The men in the crowd yelled out her name in anticipation and lust. Miroku growled softly in Sango's ear causing a shiver to go down her spine. She knew he didn't like men lusting after her, but what could she do? She was a succubus after all, just as he was an incubus, both of them born to entice men and women and to feed from their sexual energy. She stared at the women who had fainted near the bottom of the stage and raised her eyebrow at Miroku. They had gotten too close and his power had overwhelmed them as well as drained them to dehydration.

"Got a little carried away my love?" Sango asked.

Miroku smiled and playfully nibbled on her earlobe. "They're all yours, my dark angel. Try not to be too greedy," he gave her the mike and moved away from her.

The band immediately began to play a different song, something dark with rhythm. Sango began to sing. Miroku watched her as she worked her magic. She was still new at being a succubus, but she was learning very fast. Her hauntingly sexy voice carried over the crowd in the wind and immediately began to hypnotize the people. Gradually, their life force began to seep out of their bodies and drift through the crowd like smoke. It blended and made one straight line to Sango. Miroku nodded satisfied as it absorbed into her body, she wouldn't have to feed for a month after this unless she wanted to.

"Look at her, the filthy leech," Jacob said as he stood a distance behind the crowd and watched Sango absorb their life force. "Miroku cannot help who he is, but he's turn the human into a monster. She's abomination to us all!" He turned to look at Namu and Koto, the two wolves who were right hand men. They were mesmerized with Sango right along with the crowd.

"She's so beautiful," Namu said in drone voice.

"I want her so badly," Koto said taking a step forward.

Jacob growled and backslapped them hard. "Get a hold of yourselves! Imbeciles! Do I have to do everything myself?"

The two wolf youkai shook themselves and stared at Jacob blankly. "Sorry boss," they said at the same time.

"As I was saying, we have to put a stop to her; can you imagine a mix breed like that feeding off our life force? Disgusting!" He pulled out an object that looked like a whistle from his pocket. "They have no idea that I happen to know about all types and forms of youkai breeds and how to control the less evolved ones." He raised the whistle like object to his lips and began to blow.

Namu and Koto waited for the sound. They frowned in confusion when nothing came out.

"Um, boss, maybe it's broken?" Koto said.

"This isn't a normal whistle. It sends out vibrations that only certain creatures in the sea can feel. Let's see if the mix breed can suck the life out of them." Jacob grinned darkly and retreated to his car. "You better follow me, unless you want to get eaten alive."

Miroku began to feel a strange disturbance in the air. He scanned the crowd wondering if another creature they didn't know about lurked in the midst, one that could be harmful to Sango if she fed on its life force. The waves behind from the ocean began to crash loudly behind them, drowning out the music. Someone in the crowd let out a loud scream just before something huge and long crashed on stage right beside Sango. Before Miroku could react, a giant tentacle wrapped around her body and snatched her up in the air.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled in fear.

The crowd began to run away as another black slimy tentacle crashed on stage and raked across it sending everything, including his band members crashing to the ground. Miroku leaped over it and ran up the tentacle to get to Sango who was being swung violently around in the air.

Sango couldn't breathe. The tentacle wrapped around her body tightly nearly crushing her ribs. She saw Miroku making his way towards her and reached out to him as much as she could. Miroku made a huge leap off the tentacle straight towards her outstretched hands. Another tentacle hit him in mid air and sent him flying backwards into the night. So close, so close, she thought. The gigantic octopus began to sink into the water and pull her down with it.

Miroku had also fallen into the water. He didn't know why the gigantic octopus had suddenly attacked them, the only thing that mattered to him was getting Sango back before she drowned or was crushed by the large tentacle that held her. Being a full blood youkai had its advantages even if he was an incubus. Miroku let his true powers unleash. The water was dark, but he could still see. He swam to the youkai octopus and grabbed the tentacle holding Sango. With inhuman strength, he ripped it apart. The tentacle let go of Sango, he caught her and tried to swim back to the surface. The octopus made a high keening sound of pain and anger and grabbed Miroku's ankle. Miroku held Sango's limp body tight against his side as he turned around and opened his free hand. A dark hole appeared in the middle of his palm. Water began to whirl around the octopus. It screeched loudly underwater as its entire body was slowly sucked in the black void of Miroku's hand. Miroku swam to shore quickly praying that Sango was still alive. At the moment, he couldn't tell until they were safely on shore.

"Look!" Namu pointed to Miroku's figure coming out of the water holding his mate.

"He survived…" Koto said. "That's one powerful youkai!"

Jacob frowned. "Let's go before he realizes this wasn't an accident."

"Do you think his mate survived?" Namu asked as Miroku laid her on the ground.

"I guess we'll know tomorrow," Jacob replied coldly. They got into his car and drove away.

Miroku knew there were other people hurt on the beach. He could hear their groans of pain. He didn't know if his band members were alive or dead, but none of that mattered to him. Right now, Sango was the most important thing in his life.

If she died…..if she died….

"Come on baby, breathe for me please!" Miroku continued to do CPR on her cold lifeless body. Her skin was so pale she was almost translucent. She had lost most of her energy. Something cracked beneath his hands as he tried to massage her chest to get the water out of her lungs. He stopped as he realized in horror that some of her ribs were broken and he wasn't making it better.

"Oh baby," he moaned in pure agony. There was no way around it. He had to give her most of his life force in order for her to survive, but first he had to get home. If he did it here, he wouldn't have the strength to take them home. There was a new power that he'd learn a little while after mating with Sango, the power to flash anywhere he'd wanted to. It drained most of his energy since it was still new to him, but it came in handy, especially now.

"I don't get it, why couldn't we go to the concert?" Kagome pouted as she walked down the hall with Inuyasha. They'd just come from the student union and was about to retire to Inuyasha's apartment.

"This is a concert you don't want to go to. Miroku has one special concert every year by the beach where he drains the life energy of everyone there." Inuyasha began to make a spooky face at her and wiggle his claws. "Do you really want your life drained?" He asked in a creepy voice.

Kagome turned slightly pale and then frowned and hit him upside the head. "Stop that!"

They nearly fell over Miroku and Sango who suddenly appeared in front of them in the hallway. Both were dripping wet and very pale. Miroku was on his knees holding Sango in his arms. Sango looked dead.

"Oh my god what happened!" Kagome screamed.

"We have to get them to their room before someone sees them!" Inuyasha reacted quickly. He helped Miroku stand who still held Sango in his arms and quickly guided him to his room. The door was locked, but with a twist of his wrist he broke the knob and helped him in.

Kagome followed him and closed the door. She watched worriedly as Miroku laid Sango gently on the floor and then weakly turned to Inuyasha who stood hovering behind him. Kagome could barely make out the words that came out of his mouth.

"Sorry man."

Sorry? For what? Kagome thought. Miroku hands suddenly grabbed Inuyasha's legs. Inuyasha stiffened painfully. His golden eyes turned completely white and his body began to glow. Was he draining Inuyasha's energy?

"What, what are you doing?" Kagome asked in shock and horror. She watched as Inuyasha's energy transferred to Miroku's body causing his to glow also. Inuyasha's beautiful white hair began to thin; his skin began to wither before her eyes. He fell to his knees weakly.

"No!" Kagome yelled and grabbed Miroku's arm trying to force him to let go of her mate. "Stop it! You're killing him! Please!" she begged. Grabbing Miroku's arm was like holding on to steel. He completely ignored her. He wasn't going to let go of Inuyasha until he'd restored his energy.

Inuyasha began to make gasping sounds as if his lungs were withering up also. He raised a thin arm to her as if reaching for her. "Kagome! Get the hell away from him! It's okay, he knows what he's doing with me, but if he starts to drain you, I'll be forced to kill him, so get back!"

Inuyasha's voiced raged forcefully in her head. Kagome gasped and let go of Miroku, at the same time, he let go of Inuyasha who fell backwards on the floor gasping for air. Kagome crawled to Inuyasha and moved his head into her lap.

"You bastard!" She yelled angrily at Miroku who was ignoring both of them as he stared down at Sango.

"It's okay," Inuyasha said weakly, this time actually speaking to her.

She looked down at her in surprise. His body was healing fast right before her eyes. "Inuyasha?"

"I'm a youkai, remember? I can heal faster than a human. He didn't hurt me, well maybe a little, but he can't kill me by draining my energy, which was why he chose me instead of you. Even though you're half youkai, you wouldn't have survived if he'd fully replenished himself from your energy." Inuyasha slowly stood up and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Come on let's give them some privacy."

Kagome was too shock from the entire situation to say much. She let Inuyasha lead her out of the room quietly.

Miroku opened Sango's mouth. He took in a deep breath and breathe his life force into her body. He laid his hands on her ribs and felt the shattered bones heal into place. Her lungs began to work again. He moved away as she coughed up the water inside them and began to breathe on her own.

"Sango, sango, open your eyes for me?" He whispered when she'd finished coughing up the water.

Her eyes immediately came open. It took her awhile to focus on him, but when she did, she smiled weakly. "I just had the craziest dream." Her voice was gritty and weak, she frowned. "Why do I hurt all over? Why am I so cold and wet? Why can't I move? Oh god, Miroku what happened?"

Miroku responded to the confusion and fear in her voice. "Shh, it's alright now. Everything is alright. You're safe with me. Safe…god…" He spoke to comfort himself as well as for her. He held her close and rocked back and forth.

From his reaction, Sango knew something terrible had happened. The last thing she remembered was singing on the stage and then something wrapping around her so tightly she couldn't breathe. She had thought it was a dream after waking up in Miroku's arms, but it wasn't. She noticed they were on the living floor. The carpet was soft and plush so she wasn't uncomfortable. He pulled her to his lap and moved his hair away from his neck. "Feed," he demanded.

"Miroku, what happened?" Sango wanted to know.

"There was an incident. I don't know how it happened," Miroku mumbled still in shock over how close he'd come to losing her. "We'll talk about it later after you've fed."

"But..."

"Don't argue with me, Sango. You are not completely well. Until you have your strength back, I'm not telling you anything."

"Why are you snapping at me?" Sango asked shocked and angry.

"I need to know you're going to be all right, baby, please feed. I have more than enough energy for you," Miroku said in a softer pleading tone.

He pushed her head down towards his neck until she had no choice but to sink her fangs into his skin. His energy flowed into her, giving life to her body, which had been weak and full of pain. She had no idea how starved she was until now. She sunk her teeth in deeper, hearing Miroku groan softly. She could feel him growing harder beneath her thighs. Every time she fed from him, it never failed to turn him on. Her body responded to his immediately. Before she knew it, he'd laid her on the floor and ripped her pants off. Sango moaned as she felt him pushing inside of her. He was so big; she felt she would burst if he kept going. She would never get use to his size. He usually took his time with her, made slow sweet love to her, but tonight she sensed urgency in him, as if he was afraid she'd disappear in his arms. It was pure unadulterated passion between them. She fed off his delicious energy and he pounded into her as if he would never stop. The carpet ripped beneath her and she gasped aloud, that had never happened before.

Miroku stopped and pulled away from her. His eyes full of concern. "Did I hurt you? Please tell me I'm not hurting you, I'll die if I know I did."

"No, I'm fine. Miroku what's gotten into you tonight?"

"Sango," he whispered. "My beautiful little dark angel," he stared down at her with passion and love in his eyes. "I almost lost you tonight. Do you know what that can do to a youkai to realize that he almost lost his mate?"

Sango started to say something, but Miroku thrust back into her so forcefully, she could only let out a pleasurable moan. She didn't ask any more questions. He didn't give her a chance, instead, he brought her to several mind blowing orgasms after the other, until they fell into an exhausted sleep.

**Two days later...**

Sango sat with the girls in their usual favorite spot on the patio of the student union having lunch. Miroku had finally opened up to her and told her what happened the other day. Apparently, it had scarred him for life. The crazy incubus had become obsessed with taking care of her, more than usual.

"Wow, Sango, I didn't know you had the skills to bring a gigantic octopus out of the ocean?" Rin teased.

"The whole thing sounds like a really bad B movie," Kagome said shaking her head.

"How do you imagine I felt when he told me I was nearly killed by the thing?" Sango made a face. "Yucky!"

Kagome and Rin were trying to make light of the situation to ease the grave tension between them. They had almost lost a very dear friend. When Sango had told them what happened, they had hugged her and cried. Sango hadn't expected the tears, but it had made her feel loved and cherished, something she had never felt from other females.

"Do you think Inuyasha had erotic dreams of Miroku as he drained his energy?" Rin asked mischievously.

Kagome nearly spit her food out. She began to cough.

Sango burst out laughing.

"Oh god, stop it! I don't know and I didn't ask!" Kagome said in horror. "I'm still mad at Miroku for doing that, not for doing it to save your life don't get me wrong Sango, but for scaring the crap out of me when he did. He could have given me a little warning!"

Sango gave her a friend a sympathetic smile then suddenly stiffened when she felt invisible hands running over her body. Her nipples hardened visibly in front of her friends and her body began to shiver out of control. "Stop it!" She hissed aloud attracting the attention of the girls and several guys sitting at the next table.

Kagome and Rin stared at her. Their eyes went to her breasts. If Sango wasn't a succubus, she would have blushed like any human girl from embarrassment, but she only sighed out of annoyance.

"Is he doing it again?" Kagome asked.

"Yes! He's constantly checking up on me to see if I need more energy. Seriously every since the incident, he's been driving me crazy. He acts as if I'm going to fall to pieces at the slightest sign of hunger and don't get me started with the sex. We've broken almost every furniture in the apartment and put a hole through the wall. It's as if he has to claim me all over again in order to feel secure."

"Wow and I thought Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were bad," Kagome said.

"Um don't look now, but I think you have a couple of admirers," Rin pointed to the table of guys next to them. They were practically drooling as they stared at Sango's chest.

Sango grinned. "Free food," she said and puffed out her chest at them. One guy fell out his chair.

"Sango, don't do that. You look like a slut!" Kagome scolded her.

"Miroku is going to get mad at you from feeding off those guys," Rin warned.

"But they feel so yummy. Besides, I'm going to drain them dry, serves them right for ogling at me like that, how rude!"

Kagome stared at Sango worriedly. Her personality had certainly changed from the normal human girl she had been when they first met. She knew Sango was still adjusting to being a succubus, but it didn't seem as if she could control herself yet. Were her new powers taking over her mind as well as her body?

Miroku suddenly flashed in front of Sango and the guys, cutting off the flow of their energy. He glared at Sango silently. She blushed as he covered her chest with his jacket.

Now she blushes, Kagome thought.

"Do I have to constantly scold you for misbehaving?" He asked, his masculine body towering over hers.

He turned around at the group of men who were now passed out at the table. Then he looked around. "Why are there so many human males here?" He asked in a deceptively quiet voice.

The girls frowned in confusion and looked around in surprise. Somehow, they were surrounded by guys, not one girl was on the patio.

"That's strange," Rin mumbled. "When did this happen? I could have sworn there were other girls here when we sat down."

Miroku let out a soft growl and opened his hand. The wind began to blow stronger. Kagome notices it was flowing towards the hole forming in Miroku's hand.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled in disbelief.

"We have to stop him!" Kagome told Rin. She called Inuyasha's name out loud and Rin called Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was always nearby when Rin was out. Inuyasha must have been on his way to get her. Both showed up a minute later.

Sesshoumaru stood on one side of Miroku and Inuyasha on the other.

"Calm down man, it's not that serious," Inuyasha spoke in a stable voice.

"If you kill innocent humans I will be forced to fight you," Sesshoumaru warned him. "It is my job to protect this campus."

"Yeah right, until something happens to Rin then who will protect them from you?" Miroku told him. "Did you know these men purposely surrounded our women?"

Sesshoumaru frowned and looked around finding it odd that not one female was in sight except theirs. "Continue," he ordered.

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin yelled at him.

The guys were falling over each other to get away from the crazy incubus who was about to suck them into oblivion.

Inuyasha laughed clearly enjoying the scene.

Kagome sighed, so much for calling for help. They were only making it worse.

Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku from behind. "Please stop my love, you're scaring me," she pleaded.

Miroku closed his hand and lowered his arm. "I was only trying to scare them away, not you."

"It worked," Inuyasha said. "And Sesshoumaru and I are grateful. It seems whenever our women get together, trouble follows. But, you can't keep going berserk like this, man."

Miroku stared down at Sango, his dark eyes softening with affection. He pulled her into his arms and disappeared with her.

"He's gotta to teach me how to do that," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, is Miroku going crazy?" Kagome asked him.

"Probably," Inuyasha said thoughtfully. "Youkai tend to get crazy when they nearly lose a mate or thinks she's in danger. Do you know how fucking scary it is for a youkai to even think about losing his mate?"

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru remembering how he'd reacted to the worm incident a few days ago. He stared at her intensely. She blushed.

"Give him a few days, he'll be back to normal," Inuyasha said.

**Naraku's Apartment**

"So you didn't succeed in getting rid of the leeches?" Naraku asked Jacob. Naraku lounged on the couch with an arm wrapped around Kikyo who was feeding him grapes.

"No, Miroku was more powerful than we thought and his mate survived."

"I cannot believe you tried to kill them with a gigantic octopus," Naraku said.

Kikyo laughed. "Would you like some cheese?" She offered Jacob. "It's a food that fits you."

Jacob ignored her.

"If you're going to kill people under my orders at least show a little more class," Naraku sighed.

Jacob nodded. "I'll do my best next time."

"Then go and don't come back until you've actually accomplished something."

Jacob left. He had agreed to work _with _Naraku because he had given him the information needed for his own cause. So how did he suddenly find himself working _for _him? Still, Naraku was a very powerful youkai who knew many people in high society. If their planned worked, Naraku could probably take over the campus and the city. They just had to get rid of three powerful enemies who, now, ruled the campus.

**A/N: Just wanted to say that the girl that Shippou likes in the first chapter is not Kanna. And this is not the rave Kagome is suppose to go to. I'm back on track. I should have more time to update regularly. So ,expect an update at least once a week. Thanks everyone for the reviews and not giving up on me!**


	5. Kagome's Turkey

Kagome stood behind her table as the judges went from student to student sampling their gourmet meals. Her professor had wanted the class to pick a holiday and cook a meal for it. Kagome had chosen Thanksgiving. She had stayed up all night sweating over a hot oven in her own apartment instead of Inuyasha's. Luckily, he'd been distracted all night by his latest prep party for tonight's football game. She'd been to several of his parties before she'd made up her mind that they were just too wild for her. She didn't mind Inuyasha going out with his football buddies as long as he didn't misbehave with the girls who were always throwing themselves at him. Inuyasha was surprised that Kagome still gave him the freedom to be himself now that they were together. Her trust in him made him adore her even more. Although he made it very clear, she wasn't going to any damn parties without him. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, he explained, it was the males that he didn't trust.

Last night she'd gone to sleep alone in her bed exhausted from working so hard and had awaken in Inuyaha's arms, his body wrapped possessively around hers. She'd managed to wiggle free without waking him up and make it to class on time without being late. Her dinner looked mouthwatering, she was sure she would win. The gigantic turkey was glazed to a golden brown and the stuffing was just right. When the judges walked to her table, they stopped and stared at it in confusion.

An older man with a long beard turned to her teacher. "This turkey is not presentable at all. Do you really expect us to taste this?"

Totosai looked down at the turkey and back at Kagome. "Kagome, is this a joke?"

Kagome stared down at the turkey. It looked perfectly fine to her until Totosai turned it around on the other side. There, on the side of the turkey, was a huge gaping hole. It was as if someone had grabbed it and took a large bite out of it. Kagome began to fume when she saw the teeth print in the meat and the fang prints besides the teeth prints.

"INUYASHA!" She mentally screamed at him.

Inuyasha was in the midst of class when Kagome hit him at full blast. He fell over in his seat and groaned weakly. "Ouch... "

He suddenly saw a vision of the delicious turkey that he'd taken a bite out of before carefully putting it back in the refrigerator. He swallowed. He'd forgotten Kagome had told him she had a holiday food contest today. "Oh shit," he said and quickly cut her off.

Kagome couldn't believe he cut her off where she couldn't reach him. Guilty as charge, the jerk! Fine, two could play this game. She looked down sadly at her beautiful turkey as Totosai gave her a D-. He had a feeling it wasn't her fault and couldn't bring himself to give her an F.

"Hey Kagome," Kanna walked up to her after class. "What happened to your turkey?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed. "He's going to kill my future career."

Kanna giggled then stopped when she saw Kagome was serious. "He's quite a handful isn't he?"

"You have no idea," Kagome said.

"Well, I wanted to ask you if wanted to go to the rave. It's off campus, I can take us there."

Kagome was still pissed at Inuyasha when she made her decision. "Sure, I'll go. I can use a good rave to release some tension." She'd never been to one before, but she heard it was serious partying.

Kanna eyes lit up. "Great! I'll pick you up seven!"

Kagome blinked. That was early for a rave, but who cared. Inuyasha's game was today and she definitely was not going. Instead, she'd be at a forbidden party that he was sure to get pissed over. She grinned. She had made him swear that he wouldn't bother her turkey after he got home from his party and he'd done it anyway, so why did she have to do anything he said. "Serves him right...taking a bite out of my turkey," she mumbled as she stomped through the campus.

"Hi Kagome."

"Hey Kagome."

"Love your skirt, Kagome."

"Great shoes, Kagome!"

Kagome put on a fake smile and waved at her fans. Sheesh, she couldn't even get mad in public with everyone watching her. She knew everyone expected her to act like Kikyo and be with Inuyasha at all his parties and games, but sometimes she just wanted to relax in her own world. They didn't understand and gossiped about it, but they always smiled and tried to talk to her whenever they saw her. Obviously, being beautiful and Inuyasha's mate made people like and respect her no matter what she did.

She looked towards the big water fountain in the middle of the campus and wondered where Shippou was. Usually, he made it his ritual to meet her after class. His green eyes would light up and he would start to smile every single day he saw her. Inuyasha teased her about Shippou having a little crush on her, Kagome thought it was cute.

Instead of finding Shippou, there was someone else sitting in his spot. A small girl with long golden brown hair was sitting there sketching something. She was a cute little thing; Kagome had never seen her before. Then she did a double take when she saw Shippou on the side of the fountain spying on the girl. He was peeping around it with a smitten look on his face. Kagome grinned and tip toed up to him.

"HEY SHIPPOU WHATCHA DOING?" She yelled once she'd gotten behind him.

Shippou yelled in fright and fell on his face. The girl he'd been watching turned around.

"Ahh!" Shippou screamed and scurried behind the fountain.

Kagome snickered remembering all the times he'd sneaked up on her and frightened her just to get a laugh. Revenge was sweet!

"She almost saw me!" Shippou said breathing hard.

The cute girl stared at Kagome in fascination. Kagome smiled and waved at her. She waved back shyly.

Shippou snatched Kagome behind the water fountain. "What are you doing?" He asked in panic.

"What? I'm just being polite, unlike a certain youkai," Kagome teased. "Why were you spying on her?"

"I met her during one of my tours, I didn't think I'd see her again, but here she is, sitting in my spot."

"That still doesn't explain why you're spying on her... " Kagome suddenly stopped and looked at him closely. "Do you have a crush on her?"

Shippou turned beet red.

"Oh my gosh, you do!" She pointed accusingly at him.

"Excuse me," a soft voice said from behind her.

Kagome turned around to see the cute girl staring up at her in amazement. "Are you a model?" She wanted to know.

Kagome smiled. "No, not at all..."

"Can I draw you?" The girl asked.

"Oh are you an art major?" Kagome wanted to know.

The girl nodded. "I'm Leia, sorry I didn't mean to be so forward. I'm usually not, it's just that, you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I wanted to draw you, if you have time for it."

Kagome blushed. "Oh well...thank you. Sure, I have time." Kagome sat down on the fountain and pulled Shippou beside her.

"This is Shippou, a good friend of mine."

Leia turned to Shippou and blushed. "I remember you," she said shyly, "I was in your group during the campus tour."

"I know," Shippou said shyly. "I remember you too."

Leia looked surprise at his acknowledgement. "I could draw you together," she suggested.

"Sure," Shippou said. He put his arm around Kagome's shoulders and made a peace sigh with a big cheesy grin on his face.

Leia giggled.

"She's not taking our picture, Shippou, she's drawing us. How long you think you can hold that pose?" Kagome said in amusement.

"It's okay," Leia said. "I draw pretty fast." She began to draw on her pad as she stood in front of them.

Kagome felt Inuyasha peeping in on her. "Is she drawing you and Shippou?" she heard him ask.

"I'm not talking to you," she told him as she continued to smile.

"Will you at least go to the game?"

"You got a lot of nerves asking me that after what you did!"

"I'm sorry, Kagome. It seems like I've been apologizing a lot lately."

"Leave me alone, Inuyasha. I said I wasn't talking to you." She cut him off.

"Kagome, are you angry?" Leia asked when she suddenly began to frown.

"No," Kagome said quickly and began to smile again.

Twenty minutes passed by, Shippou began to sweat trying to keep his pose. "My face hurts," he mumbled between his teeth.

Kagome giggled. "Too bad, she's well into it now."

Shippou playfully poked her in the neck causing Kagome to jump.

"Stop trying to make me lose my pose!" She said somehow still managing to smile.

"I thought she was fast," Shippou whispered.

Kagome giggled again. Her eyes widened when she saw Galieo and Jinko walk up behind Leia. They stared down at her drawing with interest.

"Finished!" Leia finally said admiring her work proudly.

"Amazing," Galieo said.

"So life-like yet it's drawn in pencil..."Jinko said rubbing his chin.

Leia screamed in fright and turned around. She had no idea someone was standing behind her, especially two very tall, gorgeous, yet intimidating men.

"Do you think you could draw us one day?" Jinko asked. "I've been wanting someone to capture my virile essence," he began to pose showing off his muscles.

Kagome almost began to drool before she caught herself. He'd certainly managed to enchant Leia as she stared at them with wide eyes and opened mouth. She nodded slowly. Shippou frowned.

Jinko and Galieo were Sesshoumaru's closest friends, both of them as arrogant, beautiful and rich as Sesshoumaru. Kagome use to laugh at the idea of men being called beautiful and masculine until she'd met Sesshoumaru and his friends. They'd intimidated the hell out of her when she first met them, power seemed to circle around them like an invisible aura. They'd changed a little since the past months. It was as if they were steadily growing into mature youkai.

Galieo had long flowing black hair that seemed to have a life of its own. It moved in the wind in every direction even when he stood still. But, those beautiful locks could be transformed into the most dangerous poisonous snakes when he fought and so could his fingers. It was all part of him being a sea-serpent youkai. He had beautiful dark blue eyes that often appeared to be as cold as Sesshoumaru's, and his personality tended to be just as cold, but lately he'd seemed to have warmed up to Kagome and her friends every since Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha began to get along.

Jinko never had any problems with Kagome and the rest. He'd been flirty and outgoing with them from the beginning, especially with Kagome. He had a head of thick golden hair, unruly and untamed as his personality. Jinko was a lion youkai. Everything about him was golden, his hair, and his skin, except his eyes. They were a beautiful color of light blue. Whereas Galieo was lean and muscular, Jinko was bulky and muscular. He was the friendliest of the group, but people still got the sense of danger around him. Kagome had seen Jinko fight once and it was something she'd never forget. His lion's roar in battle shook her to the core, as she'd watch him rip his enemies to pieces with his mouth and hands. He wore their blood on his body as if it was a trophy. She shivered at the memory, not someone she wanted to piss off.

"Have you seen, Rin? She's managed to escape us, yet again," Galieo said sighing.

"Sesshoumaru got you back on Rin patrol?" Kagome teased.

"We don't mind, Rin is a lot more fun now that she's half youkai," Jinko laughed.

"Yes, it's become more of a challenge to keep up with her," Galieo said. "She seems to love playing hide and seek."

Kagome laughed.

"Anyway, who is this pretty little human who can draw so well?" Jinko asked leaning down to get a closer look at Leia.

Leia backed away. Shippou suddenly stood in front of her as if protecting her from Jinko. Kagome looked at him in surprise.

"No one you should be concerned with and she's not going to draw you," Shippou said bravely.

"What's this?" Jinko asked clearly intrigued. "The little fox youkai has suddenly grown a spine?"

"Guys," Kagome interfered before something happened. With youkai, she never knew what to expect from them, they were such temperamental creatures. "We haven't seen Rin."

Jinko straightened up and crossed his arms. He sniffed the air for Rin's scent checking to see if she was nearby. "Wait a minute, the little minx is heading straight for us," he mumbled.

Rin suddenly appeared shaking her head at Galieo and Jinko. "You guys suck!"

Kagome covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Rin it's not nice to make us worry so much. This game is a dangerous one, Sesshoumaru will not be pleased if he finds out," Galieo gently scolded her.

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" Rin asked looking at him with big eyes.

"She's giving you the "eyes." Jinko pointed out chuckling to himself.

Galieo sighed and patted her on the head.

Kagome couldn't help but notice the long black claws on Galieo's fingers. She shivered and walked over to look at the drawing of her and Shippou and smiled. They were drawn perfectly, down to the last detail. "Shippou, come see, this is wonderful!"

Shippou walked over this time holding the timid Leia's hand and looked at the drawing. "Wow," he said and looked at Leia. She blushed and stared at their hands. Shippou blushed and quickly released hers. She looked somewhat disappointed.

"I want to see," Rin came over and stared at the drawing. She gasped. "Oh my gods! Can you paint also?"

Leia nodded.

"You must do a painting of Sesshoumaru and me."

Leia had no idea who she was or who Sesshoumaru was, but she nodded just to be agreeable around the strange people.

Kagome jumped when Jinko suddenly appeared beside her grinning down at her. "You're looking absolutely beautiful today, Kagome."

Oh boy, here we go, Kagome thought.

"Um thanks."

"Would you like me to walk to your dorm or anywhere else you might be going?"

Kagome glanced at Shippou who was smiling shyly at Leia. He usually walked with her after classes if Inuyasha couldn't. She had a feeling; Shippou wouldn't be around much anymore. "Sure, why not," she found herself saying. "Bye, Shippou," Kagome told him as they walked away. He didn't even hear her.

Kagome sighed sadly. She was going to miss him. They grew up so fast...

"Is there something wrong, sweet Kagome?" Jinko asked.

"Oh no, I was just thinking I was going to miss Shippou hanging around me."

"It seems as if he's found his mate," Jinko said nonchalantly.

Kagome looked up at him in shock. "You can tell she's the one?"

"He was very possessive with her. Most youkai are like that the moment they spend time with their mate," Jinko gave a short laugh. "He probably doesn't even know it."

"You know I think I could sense it too, I was already secretly saying good bye to him. Weird..."

"Hey! Eyes forward, before I pluck them out," Jinko suddenly threatened a group of guys as they stared at Rin and Kagome. Rin was walking in front with Galieo, Kagome and Jinko trailed behind them. Jinko let out a growl loud enough for them to hear when they continued to stare. They turned pale and ran.

Jinko turned back to her and smiled. "I like to be the only one looking at you."

"Jinko! You should be aware of what you say. She is Inuyasha's mate. Show some respect," Galieo turned around and gave him a disapproving glance.

"Oh that's classic coming from someone that's constantly fawning over his best friend's mate," Jinko replied.

Galieo's face turned dark red when Rin turned to look at him. She tilted her head curiously but didn't say anything.

Kagome changed the subject before both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru could hear them. "So when are you two ever going to find mates?"

Jinko gave an exaggerated sigh. "No woman will have us. We're too wild, too dangerous, too.."

"Speak for yourself," she heard Galieo mumbled.

"What happened with Kagura? I thought you liked her," Kagome asked Jinko.

"We dated for a while, but things got weird, she kept comparing me to Sesshoumaru which was a big turn off."

They heard Rin gasp. Jinko looked slightly guilty. "Sorry, Rin."

"You'll find someone; soon, I know you will." Kagome patted him on his arm trying not to notice how muscular it was.

"If Inuyasha hadn't met you first, I would have made you my kept female."

Kagome slapped her hand to her forehead. She heard Rin giggling. "I don't think so," Kagome said. "And you better stop talking like that before Inuyasha hears you. I don't feel like breaking up a fight."

"Kagome has a lot of admirers. Koga, the wolf youkai, Jinko, Shippou, well scratch Shippou off the list."

"Don't try to help, Rin," Kagome told her dryly.

"I suppose you'll be at Mr. Popularity's game tonight," Jinko said.

"Nah, I'm sitting this one out. I'm mad at him."

"You're always mad at him. You two need to see a marriage counselor, do they have that for youkai?" Rin asked thoughtfully.

Galieo chuckled softly.

"Oh shoot, I need to get to the dorm to pick out something to wear. I forgot I'm going out tonight."

"Where are you going?" Rin wanted to know.

"Some sort of rave," Kagome said. "It was nice guys, but I really have to go."

They watched her disappear.

"Rave?" Galieo asked.

"I hope she's not talking about the youkai rave off campus," Jinko eyebrows drew together in concern. "I've been to one of those and they can get very wild and dangerous. They like to destroy buildings while they're partying. Kagome may be half youkai, but she can still get hurt."

"I'm sure Kagome wouldn't go to one of those," Rin said although she looked worried.

"It's only for youkai and it's very secretive, Kagome shouldn't know about it," Jinko said. "You're right; it's probably not the one I'm thinking about."

**The Rave**

Kanna had driven Kagome to a desolated building in the middle of nowhere. She was beginning to feel a little spooked when she realized they were leaving the city, until she saw a large group of people standing outside a building that looked like it was about to fall any second.

"Are you sure, it's safe to go in there?" Kagome asked her as Kanna parked her Ferrari and jumped out.

"Sure! The band is playing and lots of people are in it. It just looks old from the outside," Kanna grabbed Kagome's hand and led her inside.

Kanna was right. The place was so crowded, she could barely move. It was also very dark inside. Colorful flashing lights lit up around her. The music was pumping. Someone was passing out neon headbands, wristbands, and glowing glitter.

"Come on, Kagome," Kanna said after leading her in the middle of the floor. "Let's dance!"

Kagome put on her wristband and laughed at the way it glowed an eerie green light in the dark. This was her first rave. "Why not!" She grinned and threw her arms in the air watching the sparkling glitter rain down on them like fairy dust.

She had managed to avoid Inuyasha. It wasn't hard to do. He usually went straight to the stadium to get ready for his game after his last class. He knew she was still angry with him and hadn't tried to spy on her much. The few times he did, she slammed a wall down blocking him until he'd finally given up. Now that he was in the midst of his game, she had nothing to worry about; his concentration would be on the game, instead of her.

Kanna looked like a ghost in the dark with her pale skin and white hair as she danced with Kagome. They danced through two songs and Kagome had to admit to herself, she was having fun. Somehow, they were separated during the third song. Kagome didn't worry too much, she figured she'd find her sooner or later. After the third song ended, the lights suddenly came on nearly blinding her. She squinted and tried to listen to what the band was saying through the loud cheers. They were talking about a Boom Boom Pow song. Strange. Whatever it was, the crowd was going wild. They began to sing the weirdest song Kagome had ever heard. A couple of people began to head bang and the ones at the front began to shove and push each other around.

Suddenly she heard something that sounded like an explosion. She stopped and looked around. No one seemed to notice it except her. A much louder explosion rocked the building, this time she heard a loud crumbling sound. She quickly turned around and saw a group of youkai kicking and punching the walls of the building. What the hell was going on here? Didn't they know the walls held up the building?

Kagome began to look for Kanna. It was time to leave before things got out of hand. There was another explosion. She watched in horror as a large chunk of the ceiling fell down on a group of people. They cheered and raised their fists, punching through it as if it was nothing. It was then Kagome realized she was in a building full of youkai whose idea of fun was tearing it down while they were still in it! This was a youkai's rave?

"I have to get out of here," she said aloud in panic. She didn't know if she was strong enough to punch through cement without hurting herself. She called for Kanna through the crowd, but she was nowhere to be found and the exit seemed so far away. Chunks of wood, cement, and plaster began to fall around her. She coughed from the dust as she worked her way through the crowd. Something heavy fell on her shoulder and split in two. She was being hit in every direction either by the tumbling building or by an out of control youkai. The sounds were so loud they were deafening. Someone slammed her in the back. She fell to the floor hard. She looked up just in time to see a large chunk of cement falling towards her.

Inuyasha!

Inuyasha was just about to score a touchdown when Kagome's frightened voice caused his entire body to stiffen. He stopped and dropped the ball ignoring the outrage of his fans in the stadium.

Kagome?

She wasn't in her room like he thought she was. She was somewhere else, somewhere dangerous. She'd let up her wall just in time for him to see a large chunk of cement falling towards her. She was lying on the floor helpless to stop it. Then, everything suddenly went dark.

"Kagome!" He ran straight into the oncoming team knocking each of them towards the ground as he made his way out of the field. Something had happened. Something had happened to her! How? How could this be? She should have been in her room waiting for his return. His heart raced in sheer panic. He didn't know where to find her.

Kagome where are you?

Kagome hesitantly opened her eyes when she didn't feel any pain from the falling cement. She gasped in shock when she saw Jinko on his hands and knees holding up the large chunk of cement on his back. His face was inches from hers. Long golden hair fell over his shoulders covering the side of his face and hers like a curtain as he stared down at her in pain and anger. Blood trickled down his forehead.

"Kagome, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Jinko," she whispered as she stared at the trickle of blood running down his face.

Jinko let out a roar and sat up on his haunches letting the thick chunk of cement fall off his back to the floor. He grabbed her and ran for the exit.

Kagome couldn't believe he was there, holding her close, protecting her.

"Dynamite, dynamite, dynamite!" Someone began to chant.

Oh no, had they lost their minds? Kagome thought.

"Get the fuck out the way!" Jinko began to throw people out of the way with his free arm to make a path for them. "Kagome hold on tight to me. Don't let go no matter what!"

She nodded and held him. Her arms wrapped around his waist her, her legs around his hips. Jinko got on all fours and began to run just like the lion he was, roaring so loudly that even the youkai made a path for him.

He'd just made it to the exist when the building blew.

Inuyasha had seen everything as soon as Kagome had opened her eyes again. It did not take him long to reach them since he'd mastered his new ability to flash. He'd made it as soon as the dynamite went off. Jinko had just made it out the door. He stood between them and bright light from the dynamite. Within a second, he drew out his sword from his back and held it in front of his body.

"Blow up my mate, you assholes and feel the wrath of my fury!" He threatened.

Jinko placed Kagome on her feet and they both stared in awe at Inuyasha. He stood in front of them with that strange gigantic sword held in front of his body. It seemed to be holding back the explosion. His long white hair whipped violently around his body. His muscles strained against the force as his feet slid back in the dirt. Kagome watched as his clothes melted away from his upper body from the heat leaving only his pants. The explosion whipped around Kagome and Jinko but didn't touch them since they were standing behind him. Jinko continued to shelter Kagome as best as he could from the heat. It seared the clothes off his back leaving a big gaping hole in his shirt. Then everything stopped. It was over.

Inuyasha lowered his sword and plunged it into his back where it disappeared.

"That was so fucking cool," Kagome heard Jinko mumble. "I heard youkai became more powerful in order to protect their mates, but this is crazy. I need to find my mate!"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and Jinko. His golden eyes flashed red.

"Let her go," he demanded in a growling voice.

Jinko released her immediately and stepped back. He did not want to get between a youkai and his mate, especially after a dangerous situation like this.

'Don't be afraid, this is Inuyasha, he loves you, he wouldn't do anything to hurt you,' Kagome thought to herself forgetting that Inuyasha could read her mind.

He let out an irritated growl and flashed towards her before she could run away. He grabbed both of her arms and glared down at her. His hair flew wildly about him. His face was covered in black soot. The muscles in his arms moved underneath his golden skin. She stared at his muscular pecks, his wide heaving chest and down his six pack abs. Gods, she wanted him! Could he look anymore sexier and dangerous?

She could feel him reading her mind, going over her memories, the conversation she had with Kanna, talking to her friends after class, blocking him out while she got ready and coming here. Those golden eyes of his peered down into hers drilling right through her. When he finally turned away, Kagome legs went limp. He continued to hold her up, his hands wrapped tightly around her arms.

"Why are you here?" He snapped at Jinko.

"Is that anyway to talk to the youkai who saved your mate's life?" Jinko asked casually.

"I ended up saving both of you now answer me."

Jinko decided not to mess around with Inuyasha. He could feel him on edge, about to snap. "Kagome told me she was going to a rave party. I came here to make sure this wasn't the one she was talking about, unfortunately, it was."

Inuyasha gave him a stiff nod. "Thank you for protecting her until I could get here."

Jinko nodded.

"I'll forgive you this time for the things you said to her earlier."

Jinko looked at him in surprise then at Kagome. "I meant no disrespect to you or your mate." He watched as Inuyasha pulled Kagome in his arms and flashed away with her. He sighed, another cool trait no doubt developed from having a mate. He hoped Inuyasha wouldn't be too hard on the poor girl. She looked so fragile beside the angry hanyou.

He looked around; the rave was still going on outside. The building was completely obliterated. Oh well, he might as well stay and have some fun. Perhaps, he'd find a cute youkai to take to his apartment tonight.

**Inuyasha's Apartment**

Inuyasha silently sat her on her feet and began to take off her dirty clothes. He raised his eyebrow at the short black leather skirt she'd borrowed from Sango and growled when he saw the terrible condition of her legs. Kagome hadn't noticed until now, when she was safely at home, that her legs were cut up and bleeding, so were her arms. Inuyasha growled as his picked a shard of glass from her leg. She winced.

"Is this what you wanted, Kagome, to hurt me by disobeying me?" He asked coldly.

"I wanted to get back at you, I admit it, but how are you hurt? You seem fine to me?" Kagome asked looking him over in confusion.

He swiped a drop of blood, running down her leg, on his finger and held it to her face. "Do you think this doesn't hurt me, to see my mate bleeding in front of me, to have the scent of your blood fill my nostrils? If I had gotten there a second late... Jinko might have survived it, you wouldn't."

"I don't understand, you said I was stronger," Kagome said.

"Stronger than a human and a weaker youkai, but not strong enough to stop glass from slicing through your skin or hold up a ton of cement! You are not invincible, Kagome. You can still die so easily, why do you think I got stronger? It was to protect you!"

"And you did," Kagome tried to sooth his anger by caressing the side of his face. He caught her hand in his and stared down at it. His fingers traced a deep cut on the back.

"Your game! Inuyasha how was you able to leave your game?" Kagome suddenly realized it was still going on.

"Easy, I left," Inuyasha said taking off the rest of her clothes until she was naked in front of him. He stared at the blood on her face.

"It's Jinko's," Kagome said." He got hurt when he shielded me from the cement. "

"He'll be fine," Inuyasha said running his hands through her hair to feel her head just to make sure. "Youkai heal fast, he probably didn't even know about it."

He picked her up and took her into the shower. Kagome watched him turn on the water, then take off his own clothes and step in the shower. He painstakingly began to wash her body and the cuts on her arm and legs.

"Aren't you going to yell and shout at me?" Kagome asked. "It's what you're known for."

"No," Inuyasha said. "Why would I yell at you when you're hurt?"

Kagome looked at him closely and decided to explore his emotions. He was hurt, too hurt to scream and yell at her. He felt she'd betrayed his trust in her.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. Sometimes I get mad and I don't think. You get that way sometimes..."

"You could have died tonight, Kagome! " He glared at her, but continued to wash her gently.

"I'm sorry," was all she could think of.

"I don't want to hear it, Kagome. Do you know how much you frightened me? Do you have an idea?" He suddenly grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her forehead against his. "Feel what I felt when I was on that football field, when I couldn't find you."

Kagome was suddenly overwhelmed with his emotions. They were intense, scary. She could feel his panic, his heart pounding so hard in his chest she was afraid it would burst. Where is she? Where is she? She kept hearing him say over and over. Kagome! He'd yelled her name. Finally, the intense emotion that felt like he was dying, a second before he saved her from the dynamite. He didn't think he would make it on time...

Tears ran down her cheeks as he slowly let her go. "Oh Inu," she pulled him down to her lips. He let her kiss him for a long moment before pulling away.

He took in a deep breath as if to steady himself. "You're hurt. I can't have you tonight."

"I don't care," Kagome whispered. He was hard as a rock and she wanted him.

Inuyasha shook his head. "You have to heal. I can't interfere with the process," Inuyasha stared down at her. She looked so pale, so fragile. "Tommorrow, you should be okay." He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. He washed her hair until it was clean of the soot, dirt and another youkai's blood. He growled angrily causing her to look at him warily. His fangs grew, aching to sink into her skin, to show all youkai and humans who possessed her. He wanted to take her so badly, to sink inside her so deeply that she'd learn again who owned her and know that she could not put herself in danger like this.

Tommorrow when she was healed and well again, he'd yell and rant at her. For now, all he could do was take care of her and hold her in his arms tonight. She was still new to the laws of youkai and their mates. Kagome was about to learn the hard way that this hanyou did not let his mate run around and nearly get herself killed just because he took a bite out of her turkey.

**A/N: Okay everyone delivered as promise. I bet the title threw some of you off. hehe This was a very long chapter, a lot happened in it, but I loved writing it. **


	6. The Demon Inside of Me

**A/N: So I'm back once again. Sorry for the very, very long wait. To tell you the truth I was very surprised that so many of my readers were still passionate about this story after so long. I must be doing a very good job. Yay! Well thanks for giving me the support I needed to continue! **

**Warning: Very lemony-limey chapter…but it's all about Kagome and Inu this time. **

Kagome was the first to wake up. Immediately, she noticed she was feeling a whole lot better than last night. The cuts and scratches had completely disappeared from her skin. Inuyasha lay next to her with his arms and legs wrapped tightly around her body. She wanted to take a look at herself in the mirror, but first she had to get away from the possessive hanyou that held her so tightly in his sleep. It was as if he was afraid she would leave him. After last night, she suppose she couldn't blame him for feeling that way.

Kagome slowly untangled herself from Inuyasha very carefully. The last thing she wanted to do was wake him up. She was not in the mood to be yelled at first thing in the morning. Once she'd gotten free, she very cautiously crawled across the enormous bed making her way to the foot. She didn't seen Inuyasha's ears twitch or his eyes slightly open. She'd just made it to the end of the bed when a hand suddenly grabbed her ankle.

"Ahhhh!" Kagome yelled out and tried to grabbed ahold of the blanket and sheets to stop Inuyasha from pulling her towards him. Ofcourse, the bed sheets were no match against the irritated hanyou. Kagome's was dragged back across the bed on her stomach. Inuyasha grabbed her arm, flipped her on her back and glared down at her.

"Umm…good morning," Kagome gave him a big grin.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked quietly, his golden eyes glittering sharply.

"I can see you're still upset over last night," Kagome said. "Let's not make a huge deal over this today. I mean, look at me, I'm all healed up. I'm okay, you're okay, we're all OKAY!"

She let out a small squeak of terror when Inuyasha slammed his hand on the other side of her head and began to move over her. He growled as if warning her not to move. "Inuyasha, you're kind of scaring me," Kagome whispered.

"Are you really okay, Kagome? Maybe I should check for myself," Inuyasha flicked out a claw and slowly slid it down the flimsy silk gown she was wearing.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly as she heard it tearing, ripping to pieces easily under his sharp claw. The material fell to the sides revealing her naked body for his eyes.

"Look at me," he demanded.

Kagome opened her eyes and stared into his golden ones. She watched as his eyes slid down her body and back up again making sure she was completely healed.

"Good," he said. "Now I can have you."

"What?" Kagome asked not catching on to his meaning until he leaned and took a hard nipple his mouth.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed his white hair in surprised as he continued his onslaught on her sensitive breasts. He hadn't even kissed her and yet her body was already aching for his. This instant control he had over her sexuality was so damn irritating and yet felt so good at the same time. She knew in her heart she'd never be able to control herself around him, no matter how he approached her. Her body was his slave.

"Mine," Inuyasha said as if reading her thoughts.

'Yours,' her body answered silently by becoming incredibly aroused and wet for him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome pulled his head up to look into his eyes. She wanted him to kiss her. Instead, she nearly screamed at what she saw. His golden eyes were turning red. "Inuyasha!"

"My body," a rougher voice that wasn't Inuyasha's spoke. Inuyasha suddenly shook his head as if trying to fight whatever seemed to be taking over him. "Kagome, don't be afraid," he said in his regular voice. "It's just the demon inside of me wanting to claim you."

'The demon inside of him?' Kagome thought. She'd known he was half youkai and human, but she'd never met the demon until now. Why was it showing itself now of all times?

"My body does not run away from me," it said once again taking over. "My body does not let another youkai scent cover it! My body does not get hurt!"

Was it scolding her? Kagome wondered staring up at the red eyed Inuyasha in fascination and fear. His beautiful long white hair looked like it had been shocked as a few short strands stood up. Kagome eyes widened as sharp fangs began to grow from his mouth.

"I'm sorry!" She said quickly. She must have seriously pissed it off from her little stunt last night.

"Kill anyone; kill anything that hurts this body." It leaned down and licked the side of her face.

Kagome realized she was seeing the animalistic side of Inuyasha, the part that made him so possessive; protective, aggressive; his natural instincts come to life. Even though this was her first time meeting the demon face to face, it was still a part of Inuyasha and she trusted it not to hurt her. She stared up at the red streaks that suddenly appeared on the side of his face. Sesshoumaru had marking like these, but they were permanent.

Inuyasha suddenly moved down, his tongue trailed down her body, down her stomach, until he found what he was searching for. "Mine," it growled again.

Oh god! Kagome thought and then her brain completely stopped functioning at the first swipe of his tongue against her. His large hands slid up her body to massage her breasts and rub against her swollen nipples. Too much, too soon! Kagome let out a moan and her body tensed as intense erotic sensations zapped through her everywhere at once. He wouldn't let up. He wouldn't stop his intimate invasion no matter how much she begged him to. He seemed to enjoy hearing her pleas as he sought out the nectar he wanted to taste so badly. Her body finally gave him what he wanted as Kagome came hard. He held her down as she twitched and convulsed against him with one hand in the middle of her chest. The other he used to raised her thigh for more access. Kagome could actually hear him growling softly as he lapped at her juices. Like a freaking cat drinking milk, she thought suddenly wanting to slap him hard upside the head for forcing her body to do what he wanted. There was something so wrong about this, and yet so damn erotic and mind blowing sensual that she couldn't get angry at him. It just felt too good.

She thought he was finished with her, she was exhausted from the intense shattering orgasm he'd forced up on her, but he wasn't. Her eyes widened once again as he moved up her body. Pure unadulterated lust glowed in its red eyes. Kagome blushed as his licked his lips, seemingly pleased from the taste of her.

"Mine," it said again this time softly.

"Okay," she whispered, "I get it!"

He suddenly frowned.

Kagome swallowed. Obviously, this creature didn't like her to talk back to him. Inuyasha, where are you in there? She thought. Suddenly, something very large and hard entered her in one movement. She yelled out of surprise than pain. It hadn't hurt, but her body had been completely unprepared for the huge dick buried so deeply inside of her. What was worse was that she felt herself cumming again. She stared up at him in shock. The demon held himself completely still with an arrogant look on his face as she gasped and convulsed under his body. This thing was dominating her, showing her who had the upper hand in this relationship. It was almost as if he was punishing her for a being a very bad girl last night.

He waited until she'd calmed down again and said the words again. "Mine…"

"Yours," she whispered back weakly.

He let out a satisfied growl. "Obey me…always."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Okay maybe there was still a little stubbornness left in her.

It let out a loud growl and raised her hands above her head, locking her in place with his. Oh no, not again, Kagome thought as he began to move inside of her, thrusting, deep and hard.

"You are mine; obey me always, never run away from me again!" It snapped in that rough scary voice.

Kagome groaned and turned away from its angry eyes.

Kagome! Inuyasha's voice suddenly appeared in her head. "Are you crazy this thing is crazier than me! It's dangerous, Kagome, stop provoking it and do what it wants."

"What does it want?" Kagome asked.

"He needs you to submit to him. Last night, what you did angered it. If you don't submit, he will force you too!"

"Why can't you take back control, Inuyasha. It's big and scary and I don't like it!"

"It's part of me, Kagome and it's too angry. I can't control it when it takes over like this. The only way to calm the demon is for you to submit to it and make it believe you won't do something as stupid as you did last night, otherwise, it won't go away."

This really was her punishment, Kagome thought. Oh god, I'm cumming! She yelled in her head. Inuyasha's presence disappeared in the midst of her orgasm. This time the demon didn't stop or wait for her body to calm down. Instead his thrust became demanding, aggressive. Kagome stared up at him in helpless fear as he reared back his head and opened his mouth exposing those very sharp fangs. Before she could stop him, he sunk those fangs deep into the side of her neck.

Kagome exploded with pain and pleasure. Her body shook uncontrollably as multiple orgasms took over. The demon was claiming her, marking her forcing her submission as Inuyasha had warned. She couldn't take it anymore. If it didn't stop, Kagome didn't know whether she would die of pleasure or pain since it seemed to be wrapped together. Somehow through it all she found the strength to speak.

"I'm yours, I will always be yours, my body, my soul will always belong to you. I will never ever run away from you again, I swear. I won't put myself in danger by disobeying you ever again! Please, please!" She whispered between gasps.

The demon began to thrust into her hard and fast as if losing control. It suddenly pulled out it fangs and let out a deafening roar as it exploded inside of her. Kagome could feel him pulsating violently as his hot sperm hit her insides causing her to jump from the pressure. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she too experienced another earth shattering orgasm, this time passing out from the intensity.

Five minutes later Kagome opened her eyes to feel of a hot wet tongue licking at the wounds on her neck. She could already feel them slowly beginning to close up. The sound of purring in her ear caused her to turn around to see if the demon was still there. It was. It's red eyes stared at her.

"Mine…" it said once again.

"Yours…my goodness you are definitely an Alpha male," Kagome whispered and ran her fingers through his hair. She got it now. She really did after the ordeal he'd put her though. She must have frightened it as badly as Inuyasha when it thought it was about to lose her last night.

He continued to stare at her as she watched the redness slowly leave his eyes. Kagome sighed in relief when Inuyasha's golden eyes stared back into hers. "Are you back?" She asked him.

"Yes," Inuyasha said and smiled.

Kagome backhanded him so hard; he flew off the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud. "Jerk," she whispered.

His head popped up over the side of the bed with a huge hand print on his face. "What the hell did you do that for?" He yelled.

_She turned her back to him and went back to sleep. Inuyasha sighed and covered her up. He went to the bathroom mirror and stared at his reflection. The reflection of the demon stared back at him. _

"You claimed her as yours along with me the first night we mated," Inuyasha said.

"She is mine," it said.

"I know that! But next time, give me a little warning before you decide to come out. I hadn't told Kagome about you, you scared her half to death."

"Why did you keep me a secret from her? Are you ashamed of yourself? Were you afraid, she would not want you if she knew about me?"

When Inuyasha didn't answer, the demon smiled sadistically. "I see, not my problem…" It disappeared leaving Inuyasha to stare at his own reflection.

Unlike Inuyasha, the demon didn't have the ability to relate to human feelings. It didn't care if Kagome was frightened of it, the only thing it cared about was that she was his life mate and he would do anything to protect her regardless of how it would affect her.

He wiped his hands over his face. He would have to do a lot of explaining later. The demon had made it impossible for him to scold Kagome now. Perhaps, it hadn't trusted him to get through to her. All though she had calmed down a lot since he'd first met her, she was still very independent and stubborn. Because he could relate to human emotions, the demon thought he was too soft on Kagome, but he did not need it to interfere on his behalf in protecting her.

"She is mine," he heard it whisper in his head, letting him know he had every right to interfere in protecting her.

"Is that all you can say? You're beginning to sound like a broken record!" He yelled.

Of course, his demon wasn't very good with words or communicating since it was more animal than anything else, still it did have a way of making its point. He just hoped it went back into limbo for now and was content to just watch him and Kagome like it had done on the first day and he and Kagome had met.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a start after such a long time, got to get back to my writing skills. LOL Oh by the way, I constantly write updates on my profile about the stories I'm working on, so if you want to know what's going on, be sure to check it regularly. Thanks!**


	7. The Importance of Being A Youkai's Mate

**A/N: OMG! LOL You guys can really make a writer..um…write! LOL After reading all the reviews that said… "please, please, please continue!" even after a year or more of not updating, I have decided to continue. Seriously, how are you still finding this story since it's been so long since the last update? I am very touched that you guys like my writing so much, very touched!**

**However it's been a long time since I've written on this story as you well know so I am not the same person I was in writing it back then, maybe the tone will change a little, but it will still be written from the heart. Thanks for your loyalty and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try to update as regularly as possible.**

Kagome felt like someone had run over her with a truck, backed up, and ran her over again. She was exhausted; the only other time her body had felt like this was when Inuyasha had made her his life mate. And, it was the first time she'd known about his demon. Inuyasha had told her his demon had been there with him when he mated with her. She'd seen a glimpse of it during that time when Inuyasha's eyes began to glow, but she'd forgotten about it until now. Yes, she'd known about his demon, but what he had failed to tell her was that the demon could completely take over his body.

She looked around the room. Inuyasha wasn't in it, but she felt him pacing around in the living room, deep in thought. The windows were fogged and the room was burning up. Only one thing could have caused this, the body heat from a demon making love to her or more like ravishing her. She could still feel him, he'd left his imprint on her body, and not one inch of her body had been left untouched by it. The demon had taken over Inuyasha's body and had possessed hers also, without her permission. She was confused. She shouldn't have enjoyed it, but she had. She should have been outraged, but she was totally relaxed.

She got up and opened the windows to let some fresh air in the room.

"You're awake," Inuyasha stood in the doorway watching her cautiously. He was afraid of how Kagome would react to him now that she found out his secret. "Kagome…are you okay?"

She stood by the window with a sheet wrapped around her naked body and glared at him. "Does it look like I'm okay? Your demon attacked me! Why didn't you tell me it could take control of you like that?"

"I was…I didn't know if you would still want me if you knew what it could do," Inuyasha admitted. "I told you I was half human and half youkai and you accepted it so easily, but I never wanted you to find out about him like this. He is the youkai that dwells inside of me and he is a true demon. He can possess me whenever he chooses and I wouldn't be able to stop him."

Inuyasha ran across the room and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. He buried his face in her long hair. "I'm so sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean for you to meet him this way. He must have terrified you. I'd kick his ass if I knew how for attacking you the way he did. He was so rough with you. Did he hurt you, baby?" He pulled away to stare into her brown eyes with concern.

"No," Kagome mumbled. She couldn't be mad at him, not after what she'd put him through last night. "He didn't hurt me; he frightened me and brought me unimaginable pleasure, but he didn't hurt me."

Inuyasha frowned. "What are you saying? Is he better than me? Do you like it rough? Cause I can be rough!"

Kagome stared at him as if he was crazy. "I can't believe you would even ask me that! None of this should have happened in the first place! You should have told me about him, Inuyasha. One of the things I value about our relationship is our honesty. Do you really think I wouldn't have accepted you if you had told me what he was capable of? I'm a part of you for goodness sake, we share one soul!" She grabbed her hair and showed him the white locks. "Hello? Your hair!"

Inuyasha sighed. "I'm an idiot…"

"I'm yours Inuyasha, forever…no matter what you are or what happens to you. I belong to you, both of you."

A glint of red sparked in Inuyasha's golden eyes. He grinned showing his fangs and started to move to her neck, but Kagome ran away from him.

"You don't have to bite me just because you're happy over what I said. I swear you find every excuse to mark me and show your possession, as if this," she pointed to his symbol on her forehead, "isn't enough! I told you I'm yours, stop with the biting!"

"It wasn't me!" Inuyasha said and then grinned. "Well, I guess I did go along with him on that one…heh…"

Kagome threw a pillow at him. "I'm going to take a very long bath and you better not disturb me."

"Aww…come on," Inuyasha pouted as he followed her to the bathroom.

"I've had enough of both of you today!" Kagome slammed the door in his face.

"Well, I guess that went better than I thought," Inuyasha mumbled.

"He did what?!" Rin yelled in complete shocked.

Kagome decided to have lunch with her friends at their favorite spot to get away from Inuyasha's constantly following her around the apartment. He wanted her again. He always wanted her. If it was up to him, they would spend the rest of their lives making love and nothing else. Youkai sex drives were amazing and exhausting.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but that's sexy, a complete turn on," Sango said. "I love it when Miroku roughs me up a little."

"Roughs you up?" Kagome repeated.

Rin giggled. "Sesshoumaru gets that way too, he handcuffed me to the bed and had his way with me."

"What?" Kagome shook her head. "They're crazy! Our men are crazy. We're stuck with a bunch of crazy, psychotic youkai!"

Sango and Rin laughed.

"I believe you're right," Sango agreed. "Each of them gets a little psychotic when it comes to us."

"Remember when Miroku tried to suck all the male students into oblivion?" Kagome pointed out. "And both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha didn't even try to stop him until we interfered. I mean, let's face it, it may be funny at times, but we are with some very dangerous youkai."

"Oh Kagome, stop being so serious, they would never hurt us," Sango said.

"It's not us I'm worried about. It's this entire campus. It's wherever we go. Our mates are walking livewires, anything concerning us might set them off."

"You're right, Kagome," Rin said becoming serious. "I was just thinking about that the other day. Sesshoumaru was willing to let a student die because he posed a threat to me when he summoned a demon on campus. He had no sympathy for the suffering human whatsoever. His coldness scares me sometimes."

Sango shrugged. "Humans are food, nothing else."

Rin and Kagome stared at her, stunned by her remark.

"Sango, what is happening to you? Did you completely lose your humanity when you mated with Miroku? You are still half human, like the rest of us."

"I know I've changed," Sango sighed. "I battle with that knowledge almost every day. The girl I used to be has been taken over by the succubus inside of me. It's very hard for me to relate to humans when I feed off of them. It's like trying to relate to a piece of juicy steak. All you can think of is how good it's going to taste once you bite into it, not the cow that died."

She had a point, Kagome thought. She gave her a comforting smile and patted her hand. "It must be hard for you trying to control your instincts."

"You have no idea," Sango shook her head causing her ponytail to swing. "Miroku doesn't understand. How can he when was born an incubus? But the transitioning is hard for me. I don't always want to be this way, a predator. I will have to learn to control my urges sooner or later."

"I never knew you felt that way, Sango," Rin said.

"And I know it's not just me," Sango said. "I'm sure it's hard for you and Kagome too, going through the changes. In a way, we've all lost a part of ourselves when we mated with them, that part we lost is what they took over, the powers they gave us, the changes in our body that came from them. None of us will ever be the human girls we were before we mated."

"But do we miss it, do we regret it?" Kagome asked as she looked at Rin and Sango.

The girls smiled at each other. "No!" They said at the same time.

"Still, we are youkai mates and not just any youkai, but to three of the most dangerous, violent ones on campus. I think the importance of being a youkai's mate is being responsible for our actions. We can stop our own irresponsible behavior and try to be a little more conscious in what we do. They react so badly because we put ourselves in unnecessary danger, like Rin with the worm event…yuck, Rin, I still can't believe you touched that vile creature and me running off to a rave that I didn't know anything about and nearly getting killed. We have to stop doing stuff like that in order to for them to stop going so psychotic and then maybe they will tone down a little."

"I get what you're saying," Sango said.

Rin nodded. "I understand too. It's just that when I'm bad, Sesshoumaru likes to punish me and I love being punished."

Kagome and Sango stared at Rin.

"What?" she asked looking at both of them. "Oh come on! You know you like it! I'm the only one brave enough to admit it!"

"She never seems to stop surprising me," Sango said. "Every time I look at her, I just see a cute, innocent, little girl until she says something like this with that same cute, innocent voice."

"Hey, I'm not cute or innocent. I got fangs. I'll bite you!" Rin hissed angrily and showed her fangs.

"The kitten has claws," Sango giggled.

"Stop making fun of me!" Rin told her. "I am not the same Rin you once knew remember. I will BITE you!"

Kagome burst out laughing. She couldn't help herself.

"You speak as if you can change who we are by acting responsible," Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared along with Miroku and Inuyasha scaring the crap out of all the girls. "Although we would appreciate you keeping yourselves out of danger for our sakes and the sake of this campus, we cannot change who and what we are. We are youkai. It is out nature to be "psychotic" when it comes to our mates. I believe you fail to understand," Sesshoumaru spoke to them, but caressed a long sharp claw under Rin's delicate chin, " that you…simply existing… puts the entire world in danger."

Kagome eyes widen. Only Sesshoumaru could make a statement that sent shivers down her spine, sound romantic.

"Well said, Sesshoumaru, real and to the point," Inuyasha grinned.

"Why are you here?" Kagome looked at him in annoyance. "Can we girls have a moment of privacy without you guys listening in on us all the time? Don't you have anything better to do?"

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other. "I don't have anything better to do, how about you Miroku?"

Miroku shrugged. "Nope, not a damn thing…"

"Oh my god!" Kagome yelled highly annoyed.

Miroku laughed. "Kagome, I know you are still learning about us, all of you are and we know it's hard. We may come off as dominating, overbearing…"

"Psychos," Inuyasha added liking that word.

"But we are mated youkai, we cannot act as normal humans to you. Our actions are always instinctual and we do not question or try to control it because we cannot be something we are not. For example, we cannot always give you the time you need to yourselves because our protective instincts are always on full alert and we do get a little nervous when you are away from us for more than two hours. Just because we are connected to you mentally, doesn't mean we can stop being physically close to you for long amounts of time. We are possessive, obsessive, and very sexual men who love our mates very much. Sorry, you will just have to find a way to live with our craziness."

"Kagome do you really want to know what the importance of being a youkai's mate is?" Inuyasha asked scooping Kagome playfully in his arms and swinging her around causing her to squeal and hold on to him.

"Stop it you crazy, youkai," she laughed.

"Half youkai," Sesshoumaru corrected her teasingly.

"Shut it, you!" Inuyasha told him in good humor. "The importance of being a youkai's mate is letting us take care of you."

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Letting us make you happy, letting us care for your health, and letting us love you and most of all letting us protect you, that is your job, Kagome."

Kagome blushed. His words were quite humbling and beautiful. "But that doesn't sound like much on our part, what do we contribute to this relationship, what do we give in return?"

"You simply…exist…" Sesshoumaru said again.

"I think I'm going to cry," Rin said.

"Wow," Sango said mesmerized.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha towards her and kissed him.


End file.
